In Which McGee Meets A Girl
by merderdreamy5
Summary: Tim McGee has a chance encounter that changes his life forever. Tim centered with all characters. Tim/OC with some Tiva. Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

**A/N: **This is a story that has been swimming around in my mind. I have rewrote it three times and now I feel like it is coming to life. Since McGee is my favorite character, it will be Tim-centered. I hope you enjoy this story since most of the story has came from procrastination. The titled comes from Simple Plan's song "Untitled."

**Disclaimer:** Do not own NCIS, nor the songs Untitled, or Better than Me. This story is not for any monetary gain or anything but to cure my procrastination.

* * *

Untitled

Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

Timothy McGee was standing in line at a local coffee shop during the morning rush. He looked at his watch and thought to himself. _Gibbs is going to kill me if I am late. _

About five minutes later, his name was called and when he grabbed his coffee, he turned to the door and felt someone run into him.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I am a total klutz today." A chocolate hair beauty rambled as she picked up a few things she had dropped in the collision. Tim looked at the young woman and noticed how beautiful she looked in her dark blue pants suit. "It's okay."

"No! No its not. Let me buy you another coffee." the woman spoke as she pulled her wallet out of her purse.

Before Tim could speak again, a cell phone began to ring "Better Than Me," the woman grabbed her cell phone and excused herself. Tim smiled with a nod as he began to clean up his coffee spill. A few minutes later, the woman walked back toward him.

"I am sorry but I have to go." She said with a sigh "Work."

Tim nodded as he spoke "I understand. It was nice meeting you, um,.."

"Oh right! I'm Allison. Allison Wilder. It's nice to meet you too." She spoke as she pulled money out of her wallet. She handed the money to Time but he just smiled.

"Don't worry about it. And I am Timothy McGee."

Allison smiled as she put her money into the wallet "Timothy McGee. Well, I am sorry again about your coffee"

"I promise its okay. Um, maybe sometime we can meet for coffee." Tim stated as he pulled out his phone.

Allison smiled brightly "Sounds great. Here's my number. Call me sometime."

McGee nodded as he watched her walk toward the door. He looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late. He threw his trash away and headed to work.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter is short but the others will be longer. This is my first NCIS fanfic. I have wrote Grey's Anatomy fanfics for awhile but no NCIS. Let me know any improvements or anything. Any criticism is welcome. I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interesting please let me know. Thank you for reading.

Kelley


	2. Chapter 2: The Case

Chapter 2: The Case

Tim rushed off the elevator to his desk and began to turn on his computer.

"Probie! You're late!" Tony yelled from his desk as he looked up his computer game.

Tim rolled his eyes "I know Tony. Where is Gibbs?"

"He is up in MTAC." Ziva stated as she walked over to McGee's desk. "Why are you late?"

Tim glared at Ziva as he mumbled "No reason."

Ziva spoke with a raised eyebrow "You're lying."

"No, there wasn't a reason I am late. It just happens." Tim said growing more nervous.

Tony stood up and walked to Tim's desk "Being late doesn't happen to you unless…… Wait is your sister in trouble again?"

"No, she isn't in trouble." Tim said becoming increasingly frustrated. Ziva looked at Tim with a sly smile "McGee has meet a girl."

Tim began to deny the comment but Tony smiled "Oh Probie, you have a…."

"Lead on the case Dinozzo?" Gibbs stated as he walked into the bullpen.

Tony winced as he felt Gibbs' hand connect with the back on his head "We have a new case boss?"

Gibbs sighed "Yes Dinozzo. A petty officer has been found murdered in Ranson, West Virginia."

Tony smiled as he looked at Ziva

"What Tony?"

Tony smiled as he grabbed his gear "Road Trip Zee-va."

Ziva rolled her eyes as she looked at Tim. Both younger agents grabbed their gear as they ran to catch the elevator.

The hour and twenty-five minute drive was quiet as the younger agents were trying not to lose their lunch with Gibbs driving. As Gibbs and his team, which included Ducky and Palmer, arrived at the crime scene, a young police officer met them outside the house.

"Agent Gibbs?" the young officer questioned.

Gibbs nodded as he pulled his ID out of his pocket.

"I'm Officer Johnson. My boss is inside with the other officers." the young officer stated as he pulled his notebook out of his pocket.

Gibbs nodded again as he and his team walked toward the house. Whey they walked into the house, an older man stood up from where the body was.

"NCIS, I am assuming anyway." the man stated as he extended his hand "I am Officer Leonard."

Gibbs shook the man's hand "Special Agent Gibbs" Gibbs pointed behind him "Agents Dinozzo, McGee, and David. Our M.E. Dr. Mallard and his assistant Mr. Palmer."

Officer Leonard nodded "Well since we identified the deceased as a Petty Officer Colburn. We have pulled back from the crime scene. This is your investigation but it looks like the work of the same killer that has been wreaking havoc in our town."

"You have a serial killer here?" DiNozzo questioned as he looked around the house.

The house was trashed by anyone standards. Most of the furniture had been overturned. There was a lot of blood on the floor where the body was.

Officer Leonard replied "We think so Agent DiNozzo. We have called in the BAU from Washington. Since this is a petty officer, this is your jurisdiction but it may be the same person. You all are more than welcome to speak with Unit Chief Wilder if you want."

Gibbs nodded "Thank you Officer Leonard. Is the BAU set up at your office?"

"Yes Agent Gibbs." Leonard stated as he began to walk out of the house. Ducky looked at the body "Well the Police Department handled the crime scene well. The body wasn't moved."

"TOD Duck?" Gibbs questioned as he wrote in his note pad.

Ducky pulled out the liver probe " 10 to 12 hours ago Jethro."

"What about cause of death, doctor?" he questioned as he wrote the information down.

Ducky sighed as he began looking at the body "I would say blunt force trauma to the head but until I get our petty officer back to NCIS. I won't know for sure."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs began as he ordered his team "Dinozzo sketch, McGee photos, Ziva bag and tag."

As his team began to work, Gibbs walked out of the house and found Officer Leonard "You said this could be the same killer. What is the same?"

Officer Leonard sighed "Well the murders seems to be the same. The houses are trashed. The victims were shot. We will need to know more about the Petty Officer to see anymore similarities."

"So the BAU was called in by you to help?" Gibbs questioned as he saw his team walk out of the house.

Officer Leonard nodded "Yes, I called them in to help."

"I would like to talk to them Officer Leonard." Gibbs stated as he put his note pad into his pocket.

Officer Leonard nodded "I will lead the way."

Gibbs and his team followed Officer Leonard as Ducky and Palmer drove back to DC with the evidence and body.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this story. Please keep reading and review if possible. I would like to know what I can make better.

Kelley


	3. Chapter 3: Intrigue

Chapter 3: Intrigue

Gibbs and his team arrived at the Police Headquarters in Ranson. Gibbs followed Officer Leonard into his squad room when the BAU agents were talking.

"SSA Wilder, this is Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Officer Leonard stated as he led Gibbs into the huddle.

SSA Wilder turned to Agent Gibbs and Officer Leonard "NCIS? What do you have to do with this case?"

Gibbs walked toward the young agent "The last victim was a petty officer, which is NCIS jurisdiction ."

"So, you want to take over this investigation?" SSA Wilder stated as she crossed her arms.

Gibbs looked at the young agent and felt a strange déjà vu. He became very interest in the young agent. "Lets talk with Officer Leonard in his office, SSA Wilder."

SSA Wilder nodded as she followed the two men but come to a halt when she recognize another person. McGee immediately recognize her as the woman from the coffee shop. McGee smiled at her as she continued into the office. This didn't go unnoticed by Ziva and Tony.

"You did meet a girl McSmooth." Tony stated with a smile.

Tim glared at Tony "Fine, but _do not_ say anything."

"My lips are sealed." Tony stated as he mimic zipping his lips with a zipper.

Meanwhile, Gibbs, SSA Wilder, and Officer Leonard began talking in the office.

Gibbs spoke first "We can have a joint investigation with the BAU's help."

Allison thought out loud "A joint investigation _WITH_ the BAU's help?" She turned to Gibbs " I don't think so, we aren't going to stand by while NCIS takes over. We want in the investigation too. We are trained to profile serial killers."

Gibbs looked at the young agent "You were called in _help_."

" So were you. We aren't going to be pushed aside here Agent Gibbs." SSA Wilder stated firmly.

Gibbs did not back down " _One _of the victims was a petty officer. We are part of this investigation."

" I am not worry about getting into a pissing match Agent Gibbs, but I won't stand idly by and let you take over an investigation we have worked for two weeks." Allison stated as she become increasingly frustrated in the delay of the investigation.

Officer Leonard had sat back and listen to the pissing match "Why don't we have a joint investigation with the three agencies."

SSA Wilder and Agent Gibbs looked at the officers and looked at each other.

"Fine!" Allison agreed

Agent Gibbs smiled as to say that he planned the whole argument "Sounds good to me."

The three of them walked out of the office to their respective teams.

Gibbs walked to his team and handed out orders "McGee, you are with the police department. Get all the information they have. Ziva, you are with the head of the BAU. Profile with her team. DiNozzo, you and I will work with Officer Leonard to interview anyone we need too."

Agent Wilder gave orders to her team as well. "Agent Monroe, you are with the police department. Erickson, work with NCIS. Gate, Willis, and Lawrence, you with me."

As everyone began to work, McGee walked over to Allison. She was working on a white board, writing down information from each case.

"So, uh, you work for the FBI?" Allison smiled as she turned around "Yes, and you work for NCIS?"

Tim nodded with a smiled and began to speak when Tony screamed "Probie!"

McGee winced as everyone looked toward Tony.

"Sorry." Tony whispered as he walked closer to the younger agent.

"Uh hi." Tony stated as he saw Allison smirking at him. He turned back toward Tim "Gibbs wants you to keep an eye out for any similarities between the victims."

Tim nodded "Will do Tony."

Tony smiled as he left the police department. Tim shook his head and explained "Sorry, uh, DiNozzo is well, uh, DiNozzo."

Allison nodded as she replied "I understand. Well I need to get back to work Agent McGee."

"Oh right! I do as well. Bye Agent Wilder." Tim said as he walked back to the desk he was working at.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. Please review.

Kelley


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble of Sorts

Chapter 4: Trouble of Sorts

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Sorry for the delay. I am a bad updater. I have a few chapters written. I am not going to give any excuses, everyone has busy lives. Any who, Mold porn, which was a great scene. Got to love Abs and McGee.

* * *

After speaking with the families, Gibbs and DiNozzo walked back into the police department. Ziva met them at the door and began with an update.

"Gibbs, SSA Wilder and her team have a rough profile ready for everyone."

Gibbs nodded as he followed Ziva to the bullpen. SSA Wilder was standing in the front looking at the white board when another agent whispered into her ear.

She turned to the room and began to speak "Okay, the BAU along with Officer David have came up with a rough profile. Looking at the six crime scenes, without a doubt, I would say we have a serial killer on our hands. The victims were all female, in their mid to late twenties, all of medium build, with dark hair."

Agent Monroe, a middle aged man who was bald in a black suit, stated "The only difference was the last victim was a petty officer. Each victim was born in Ranson, so the unsub is probably from here as well. Each of the victims has different jobs and family life."

"The signature seems the same. All the women died of blunt force trauma and had puncture marks in the stomach, post mortem. No sexual trauma and the house weren't broken into, which suggests the victims knew the attacker." Agent Erickson, a young petite, blonde hair agent informed the room.

Allison let out a deep breathe "We are looking for a white male, early to mid thirties, who is highly intelligent. More often than not, these men are successful, maybe even married. The lack of sexual trauma suggests the unsub might be impotent. The unsub likes control. He craves control and might feel powerless in everyday life."

"The unsub is methodical, might have every moment planned out. If feels like he is at the end, he might take his own life. The lack of defensive wounds might mean the victims know the attacker, someone of authority." Agent Monroe informed the room.

"Should we alert the residents?" Officer Johnson questioned.

Allison looked at her notes "No, not at this time. That could cause more harm than good."

Officer Leonard stood up and spoke "Okay, now we know who to keep an eye on. Stay focused and alert. Report any suspicious activity."

The congregation of police officers left. Gibbs walked into the office to call NCIS Headquarters. SSA Wilder gave out her assignments as she received a call from her Section Chief.

"SSA Wilder."

Chief Proctor spoke "SSA Wilder, its Section Chief Proctor. What's the status of the case?"

"We gave out profile. The police department is on alert sir. We have help from NCIS as well." Allison reported to her superior.

Chief Proctor snapped frustrated "Why is NCIS there Allison?"

"One of the victims is a petty officer sir. NCIS tried to take over the case but we are working together." Allison replied as she looked through her notebook.

Proctor became livid "I _will_ be there in two hours. Agent Wilder, no one is taking over our case."

Allison heard the phone go dead and looked at her agents. McGee watched as Allison spoke to her team, which seemed to upset the team. He watched as she began to walk toward them. He could tell whatever she was going to tell Gibbs was bad news. She spoke with Gibbs briefly, which made Gibbs very frustrated. She walked away as Gibbs walked to his team.

"What's going on boss?" Tim questioned as he quickly looked at Allison then back to Gibbs.

Gibbs eyes the BAU team as he replied "The Chief of the BAU has been talking with Director Vance and the Director of the FBI. All agree that the BAU is taking over the case. Their Chief is personally making an appearance."

"Can they do that?" Tony stated harshly as he looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs replied frustrated "Director Vance had ordered us to listen to them."

The team watched as SSA Wilder told the police chief.

"I'm going for some coffee." Gibbs stated harshly as he walked out of the building.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please review.

Kelley


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

Chapter 5

While Gibbs was away, Tim decided to speak with Allison. He found her sitting in the break room looking through the case files.

"SSA Wilder."

Allison turned toward the voice and began to smile "Agent McGee, do you need something?"

"I - uh - no not really. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Tim said as he sat beside her.

Allison turn back to the case file "I am fine, Agent McGee."

"Tim." McGee stated matter - of - factly. Allison looked toward McGee again with a chuckle "Tim. I am just frustrated. There has to be something in these files. This man can't be that far ahead of us the whole time. I am missing something."

"Want some fresh eyes?" Tim questioned as he grabbed a file.

Allison nodded as she sighed. Both agents worked on the files. A few minutes later, Tony walked into the break room and saw the two looking over files.

"Probie. The boss needs to see you."

Tim glared at Tony for calling him Probie but stood up and walked out of the room anyway. Tony took this opportunity to talk with Allison.

"So - you were the reason McGee was late this morning."

Allison rolled her eyes as she looked at Tony "If you must know Agent----."

"DiNozzo." Tony supplied with a grin as he sat down.

"Right, Agent DiNozzo. I split his coffee this morning. So if he was late, it was my fault." Allison explained as she flipped through another page.

Tony frowned as he spoke "Oh."

Allison looked at Tony and smirked as he stated "Ohhh, so you thought what? That we had a wild night and I would share it with you?"

"Uh no. Not at all. Just tell me one thing. Did he at least get your number?" Tony asked as he tried to read the file in her hand.

Allison laughed as she replied "That is something for me to know and for you to never find out."

Tony smiled as he began to speak but was interrupted

"DiNozzo!"

Tony winced as he replied "Yes Boss?"

Gibbs motioned for his senior field agent to follow. Tony jumped up as he shouted "On your six boss."

Allison laughed loudly as she watched Tony scrambled out of the room. The moment ended when she got a phone call from her boss.

Allison met Chief Proctor in the squad room.

"Less than two hours?" Allison stated as she checked her watch.

Chief Proctor smiled "Got a flight out. Made it sooner."

"The perks of being Chief I guess." Allison replied as she brought him to the white board. Agent Gibbs walked toward the two BAU agents and introduced himself.

"Agent Gibbs, NCIS. You must be the bastard who took over the investigation."

"Section Chief Stanley Proctor. I guess I would be that bastard taking over this case." Chief Proctor stated as he firmly grabbed Allison's arm and pulled her into an empty office.

Tony Ziva, and McGee watched as the two agents argued for twenty minutes until a call came into the office. Officer Leonard interrupted the fight and walked to Gibbs

Gibbs ordered his team "Grab your great. We have a lead."

Tim watched as Allison informed her team and prepared to leave. The twenty minute drive was quick as the BAU, NCIS, and local police converged on the house that was believed to be the Unsub's.

Allison met with her Chief before briefing the other teams.

"SSA Wilder, I believe we need to go in full force so the unsub won't know what happen." Chief Proctor stated as he put his vest on.

Allison looked at the house and shook her head "We need to assess the situation with the other teams before going in that house."

"I have assessed the situation. We are the lead team. The other teams will follow and I believe we need to act fast." Proctor argued as he checked his gun.

Allison sighed as she felt a growing frustration "With all due respect sir, I have been doing this for eight years. You have been in the BAU for three years and Section Chief for two. I think if we go in there, we -- we risk being ambushed."

"_If__you aren't with me in this, then you are relived of your duties Allison!"_ Chief Proctor yelled harshly.

Allison stood in shock as the rest of the teams watch this argument take place "What?"

"Agent Allison Wilder, you are hereby relieved of your duties."

Allison shook her head then pulled her gun and badge to hand over. She turned to leave but before she could Agent Monroe grabbed her by the arm. "Allie, what happen?"

"Don't worry John. Just stay safe." Allison stated as she kept walking to the SUV. Her teammates looked at each other as she walked off. Chief Proctor briefed each team and as they all began getting ready, Tim walked over to Allison.

"You okay?"

Allison shook her head as she looked on "No, I have a bad feeling about this mission Tim. I also think I was just fired."

"I am sorry to hear that." Tim stated as he began putting on his vest. Allison walked closer to Tim and helped him adjust his vest.

"Just be careful." She warned as she finished Tim's vest.

Tim nodded as he looked back and stated "I need to go."

Allison smiled as she watching him meets up with his team.

Allison watched as the BAU squad went in first as NCIS went around the back and the police were set up on the sides. She watched as a major explosion erupted where the house had been. She saw as the police officers were thrown back. Reacting quickly as possible, she called from medical assistance on her cell phone.

"Yes, Agent Wilder here. I need all the medical assistance possible. House explosion at 7124 Southside Ave. Federal Agents and police officers down. Hurry!" She shut her phone and ran to the nearest police officer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Allie!" a voice called out as she walked into the coffee shop. She immediately noticed Tim sitting at the table that they had been sitting at for two weeks now.

"Tim." she said with a sigh "I am sorry I am late."

Tim shrugged as he pushed her coffee toward her "I know you just got in from Nebraska this morning."

"Yea this was the last funeral for my team. Six funerals in two weeks is not my idea of a good time." she explained as she sipped her coffee.

Tim sipped his coffee at the same time "How was the reception for this one?"

"Well, I wasn't told to go to hell or called a murderer so that was better but to watch a twenty - seven year old be buried by his parents was not my idea of better."

Tim gave her a sad smile "Have you heard from Monroe or Erickson?"

"Um -- John was at Nick's funeral. Susan still isn't doing so well." Allison explained "How is everyone at NCIS?"

Tim looked up when he noticed a few other people walk in "Well, ask them yourself?"

Allison turned toward the door "Tony! Ziva! It is good to see you."

Tony smiled as he and Ziva sat down

"You too Allison. When did you get back?" Ziva questioned with a nod to Tim.

Allison sighed "This morning. I am happy to be home, even though I have to look for a job."

"The FBI still hasn't budged?" Tony questioned as he looked seriously at Allison.

Allison shook her head "They believe the Chief's story. Nothing I can do."

Tim sighed heavily "What are you going to do?"

"I might called Columbia and see if they need a psychology professor." Allison replied as she finished her coffee.

Tim looked at his coffee and passed to Allison "New York? Why don't you try Waverly or GW?"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. The past two weeks had been had for Allison due to the fact three of her agents died in the blast, along with four police officers. Chief Proctor, most of the police department and Gibbs team were unhurt. Agent Monroe had minor injuries and Agent Erickson had been paralyzed from the waist down. In the investigation, there had been no body recovery in the explosion. Chief Proctor blamed Agent Wilder for the accident and the suspension turned into her resignation. Allison had went to six of the seven funerals but one of her agent's families threaten to have her arrested if she came with in ten miles of the funeral. Tim kept in contact with Allison from the moment everyone returned to D.C. Ziva and Tony noticed how close the two were becoming.

Tim looked at his watch as he took another drink of his coffee that he had given Allison "We need to get going Allie. Gibbs will kill us if we are late."

"I understand." Allison stated as she remain seated.

Ziva and Tony said their goodbyes and walked out. Tim learned down and gave Allison a kiss on the forehead.

"I will call you when I get home." Allison nodded as she watched Tim leave the coffee shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A week later, Allison had a job interview at George Washington University. She was getting ready when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to reveal Agent Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, uh, are you lost?' Allison questioned as she left the door open to allow him to come in.

Gibbs smiled as he looked around her apartment "Where are you going?"

"Got a job interview at G.W." Allison stated as she walked into her bathroom.

Gibbs took a breath as he looked at some pictures "I don't think you have that interview anymore."

"WHAT!" Allison hollered as she walked out of the bathroom eyeing Gibbs suspiciously "Why not?"

Gibbs pulled out a gun, badge, and ID. "You are a member of NCIS now."

"Wha--?" Allison began as she looked at the ID. "How did you get my picture?"

Gibbs smiled again "Agent Monroe."

"What makes you think I'll take the job Gibbs?"

Gibbs walked around the room as he spoke "You were born to investigate and you remind me of an old partner."

"So, when I do report?" Allison questioned as she grabbed her badge, gun, and ID.

Gibbs walked to the door "In twenty minutes."

Allison grabbed her jacket and follows him out the door.

Allison followed Gibbs into the NCIS building. She continued to follow him down the hall into the elevator. Allison began to speak but the elevator stopped at the proper floor and Gibbs walked out. Allison followed him quickly out of the elevator. She noticed Tony standing over Tim's chair starring at something on the screen. Ziva was sitting at her desk, typing on her computer.

Tony jokingly said "Come on Probie. You have to tell me."

"No Tony I don't. It's personal." Tim replied as he was typing on his computer.

Allison watched at Gibbs walked up behind Tim and Tony without them knowing "Moonlight Sonata: A Romantic Evening."

Allison stifled a laugh as she watching Tim and Tony scramble around.

"B -- Boss, I, uh, it's nothing." Tim muttered as he clicked off the site.

Gibbs smiled as he motion Allison to come into the bullpen "Don't ask, Don't tell McGee."

Tim noticed Allison walked into the bullpen.

"You all know Agent Wilder; she is now part of the team." Gibbs turned toward his desk "Agent Wilder, you will sit here until I talk to Abby."

Allison nodded as she sat down and watching Gibbs walk back to the elevator. She noticed three sets of eyes starring at her.

"Um, hi."

Tony was the first one to speak "You are here, at NCIS, sitting at Gibbs' desk."

"You know as much as I do Tony. Gibbs shows up at my door this morning." Allison explained as she moved to get more comfortable in Gibbs' chair. " And now I am sitting at NCIS."

Tim stood up as he questioned "I thought you had an interview with GW?"

"I did! I was getting ready when Gibbs showed up at my door telling me that my interview was cancelled."

Meanwhile, Gibbs walked into Abby's lab.

"Abs."

Abby jumped out of her chair and quickly hugged him "Gibbs!"

"I need to talk to you Abs." Gibbs stated as he handed her a Caf Pow.

Abby sipped her favorite drink "What about?"

"A new assistant." Gibbs replied knowing what was going to happen.

"What? No Gibbs, you remember what happen last time. Remember Chip." Abby rambled as she started pacing back and forth in her lab.

Gibbs sighed heavily as he walked toward Abby "Abby, calm down and listen to me."

"Fine!" Abby said as she sat down with a pout.

Gibbs pulled out a file number and gave it to Abby. Abby typed in the information which brought up a personal file.

"SSA Allison Wilder, graduated high school at 11. Wow! Went to Columbia University and graduate with a degree in Forensic Sciences. Went to Boston University for Master's and Doctorate degrees in Behavioral Psychology. Started at the BAU in 2000, became the youngest Unit Chief in 2006 at the age of 26. Resigned after an investigation in 2008. Wait! That was the case in Ranson."

Gibbs spoke again after Abby read the file "This would be your new assistant. She would work between the team and you. She is a major league profiler and could be of great help Abs."

"Okay bossman." Abby said even though she still seemed relevant.

Gibbs smiled as he gave Abby a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door "Thank you."

Gibbs walked back to the bullpen and motioned for Allison to follow. He turned to his team "If a call comes in to my desk, go ahead and take it. Call me with the information."

"Yes Boss. Gibbs." came a reply from the three agents.

Gibbs nodded as he walked to the elevator with Allison behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Allison followed Gibbs to the basement where autopsy was at. Ducky and Palmer were working on another case. When the doors of autopsy opened, both Ducky and Palmer looked up from the body.

"Ah Jethro, Good morning." The M.E. greeted as he turned toward the body.

Gibbs smiled as he said "Morning Duck. I would like to introduce you to the new member of the team."

Ducky turned back to Gibbs and noticed another person in the room "Oh, I am sorry my dear."

"That is okay doctor." Allison stated with a bright smile.

Gibbs began the introductions "Duck, this is Agent Allison Wilder, formally of the FBI."

Gibbs turned to Allison and continued "This is Dr. Donald Mallard and Jimmy Palmer."

Ducky smiled "Nice to meet you Agent Wilder."

"You can call me Allison, doctor." Allison stated as she shook Ducky's hand.

"Well, you my dear can call me Ducky as well."

Allison nodded and shook Jimmy's hand as well. Gibbs and Allison left to meet with Abby. When both agents got to the lab, Allison heard loud music playing and they both saw Abby dancing around.

"Abby!" Gibbs hollered loudly over the music. She didn't flinch so he walked over and turned the music off.

"Hey!" Abby shouted but quickly changed her voice "Gibbs, I didn't hear you come in."

"Uh huh! Abby this is Allison Wilder, Allison; this is our forensic scientist Abby Sciuto." Gibbs explained as Abby moved closer.

Allison extended her hand toward Abby. Abby took Allison's hand and shook it. Gibbs was about to speak again when his cell phone rang. Gibbs answered "Gibbs! Meet you in the car."

Allison looked at Abby then at Gibbs.

"Agent Wilder, we got a case. Let's go!"

Allison nodded quickly and followed Gibbs out of Abby's lab. Abby sighed as she walked back to her stereo to turn on the music. She smiled at the loud sound and began dancing around.

The team arrived at the crime scene, which was a land fill. Gibbs met with the detective that called NCIS.

"Agent Gibbs?" the detective spoke as he shook Gibbs hand "We got a call from the landfill operator. We found the I.D. and called you."

Gibbs nodded "Thank you Detective."

Gibbs walked back to his team and handed out assignments. "McGee photos, Ziva bag and tag, DiNozzo take Wilder and show her the ropes."

The agents began to work as Gibbs went to talk to the officers at the scene. DiNozzo was showing Wilder each part of sketching the scene.

"This reminds me of a case I had when I was with Metro. This woman was found in a dumpster."

"What happen?" Allison questioned as she watched him sketch.

DiNozzo began to speak when Gibbs shouted for him "DiNozzo!"

Tony smiled at Allison as he ran toward Gibbs. Allison looked around at the crime scene and felt very lost. After the team finished processing the scene, Gibbs sent Tony, Allison, and Ziva to the victims apartment as he and McGee went back to headquarters. While the three agents were going through the apartment, Tony decided to pay Allison for some information.

"So Al, can I call you Al? What is going on between you and our little Probster?"

Allison's head shot up from beside the bed "Uh…What are you talking about?"

"You and McGee? Your knockin' boots, making the two backed beast, the horizontal bop, the ole' heave ho?" Tony questioned as he began to laugh but stopped as he turned to Ziva "What Zee-va?"

Ziva shook her head "What is wrong with me?"

"Oh nothing, but ol' Al here…. Well when Gibbs finds out about her and McGee." Tony said as he turned to Allison "Rule Number 12: Never…I mean never date a co worker."

"DiNozzo, I -- " Allison began but stopped mid-sentence as her eye caught something. She bent down to pick up an item, which made DiNozzo scratched his head. "What is that?"

Allison looked at the item "This is a late 18-century suzuibako"

Ziva walked toward Allison and cocked her head to the side.

"It's a writing box, made of lacquer. This costs close to 13-grand." Allison explained as she noticed the look of her teammates "My parents loved ancient artifacts."

"Oh!" Ziva stated as she looked closer "That looks like blood, yes?"

Allison nodded as she looked at the carpet "I think we found where the victim was killed."

The three agents collected the rest of the items and headed back to headquarters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Sorry it has taken me awhile to update. I just graduated from college and the last few weeks have taken its toll on me. I am going to be able to update more now YAY! I have almost the entire story written so I will try to get more posted soon. Please let me know what you think. I hope you all will still read. Thank you.

* * *

Allison walked into Abby's lab behind Tony. "Brought you some goodies Abs."

Abby smiled as she rummaged through the evidence. "What's this?" She asked as she held the writing box.

Tony smiled as he answered "We think it could be the murder weapon Abs. It's called a surpi - uh." Tony looked at Allison

"It's a late 18 century lacquer suzuribako or a writing box." Allison stated as she walked toward Abby. "There are some blood stains on the end. I was hoping you or Tim could find out who bought it."

Abby glared at Allison "_Tim_ is up at his desk but why do you think we could find the owner?"

Allison sighed knowing things with Abby weren't going well "The artifact is sold for at least 13 grand. Sothebury probably sold it and would have a record."

"Oh!" Abby said as she turned to her computer and began to work. Tony looked at Allison and shrugged her shoulders. They both walked to the elevator as the doors opened McGee appeared. "Uh, Gibbs wants us to look through the victim's computer. Thinks it could help in your profile." Allison nodded as she followed Tim back into the lab.

Tim smiled as he brought Abby a Caf-Pow. Abby snatched the drink from his hands and mumbled a thank you. McGee looked at Abby and frowned.

"Everything okay Abs?"

Abby sarcastically said "Everything is peachy _Tim!_"

McGee sighed as he pulled the victims computer out of the bag.

"Abby, Agent Wilder and I are going to be working on a profile from Lt. Commander Alexander Belle's computer."

Abby nodded as she worked "Agent Wilders want you to find the owner of this thing."

Tim glared at Abby while he walked over to her table. Abby handed the evidence to McGee and the two communicated silently. Tim walked back over to the victim's computer. Allison began to explain "We should look up Sothebury's to find someone to call."

"I could hack into their system to find who bought the item if they paid with a credit card." Tim replied as he began typing. As they looked for information on the computer, Gibbs walked into the lab at the same time Abby's AFIS device alarmed.

"Gibbs!" Abby hollered as she typed on the computer "I still don't know how you do that!"

Gibbs smiled as he waited from Abby to finish as she began rattling information to him.

"I found a match on a ten point print on the writing box. The print belongs to FBI Special Agent Andrew Jessup."

"Jessup?" Allison questioned as she stood up from the computer.

Gibbs turned to the young agent "You know Agent Jessup?"

"Only in passing. He works at the Department of Justice building in Quantico." Allison replied as she stood beside Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at Abby before he stated "Good job Abs."

Abby smiled as she watched Gibbs and the two agents leave the lab.

In the bullpen, the agents met at their desks.

"What do we have?" Gibbs asked as he stood beside Tony.

Tim clicked on the remote "Victim's name is Lt. Commander Alexander Belle, 32 and is a native of Virginia. Worked at the Pentagon as an analyst."

"When checking out his apartment, Agent Wilder found the Suzuribako box, which seems to be the murder weapon." Tony explained as he made a clicking motion towards McGee.

Allison continued "Abby matched a fingerprint from the Suzuribako to Agent Jessup from the FBI."

"We have an address from Agent Jessup?" Gibbs questioned as he grabbed his gun. Tim help out a paper "Got it boss."

Gibbs grabbed the paper from McGee as he said "Wilder, you're with me."

Allison followed behind Gibbs to the elevator as the team watched.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. I do not own NCIS or the movie Unfaithful. Please let me know if there is anything that I can do to make it better or if there is anything you want me to put into the story or explain. Thanks again.

* * *

Agents Gibbs and Wilder arrived at the home of Andrew and Melissa Jessup. Gibbs knocked on the door as he turned toward Allison "I want you to observe and profile them while I question."

Allison nodded as the door opened to reveal a beautiful blonde woman in her early forties.

"Hello, May I help you?"

Gibbs pulled out his badge "NCIS. I am Agent Gibbs. This is Agent Wilder. Is you husband home?"

"No, he is at work. What is this about?" Mrs. Jessup questioned as she opened the door wider.

Gibbs smiled "Can me come in and talk to you, Mrs. Jessup?"

She nodded as she let the two agents into the house. As they entered the house Allison noticed many rare Chinese collectibles.

"These are beautiful." Allison stated as she walked to the case where the collectibles were located.

Mrs. Jessup nodded as she walked over "Yes they are. I have collected these from a long time."

"My parents use too as well." Allison said as she led Mrs. Jessup toward the couch.

Mrs. Jessup looked at Agent Gibbs as she sat down beside Allison "What is this about?"

"Do you know this man?" Gibbs questioned as he handed the photo to her.

Mrs. Jessup looked at the photo "Oh -- no -- I don't think so Agent Gibbs. W--what happen to him?"

"He was murdered at his home." Gibbs spoke as he gauged her reaction.

"Why did you want to see my husband?" she questioned as she wiped a tear away.

Allison replied "We thought that your husband might have worked with him."

"Oh! I don't know if he did. I'll call you when he comes home." Mrs. Jessup states as she stood up. Both agents stood up to follow her to the door. Agent Wilder gave Mrs. Jessup her cell phone number as they left "Call if you remember anything as well"

When both agents got back into the car Allison looked at Gibbs.

"She is a horrible lair."

Gibbs nodded as he dialed a number "DiNozzo, you and Ziva meet us at FBI Headquarters. McGee, you and Abby find everything you can about the Jessup and our victim."

"On it boss!" came a reply from the phone.

When Gibbs and Allison arrived at FBI Headquarters, they were met by Ziva and Tony. As the agents walked into the building and pass the security desk, they were met by a familiar face.

"Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs replied "Chief Proctor."

"Why is NCIS here?" Proctor stated as he noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

Gibbs looked at the direction the Chief was looked "I don't think that is any business of the BAU, Chief."

Gibbs motioned for his team to go ahead. As Allison began to move away, Proctor grabbed a hold of her arm

"You _joined_ NCIS?"

Allison glared at the Chief "What do you _think_ Stanley?"

Proctor kept his hand wrapped around Allison's arm as he pulled her into a quiet hallway "You brought this on yourself Allie."

"Excuse me?" Allison stated quietly as she tried to pull her arm away.

Proctor moved closer to her "You didn't think you could walk away from us and not be given consequences?"

"Your trying to fire me got seven people killed, one disable, and many others injured. Not to mention, ruining seven months of work on the case." Allison explained as she yanked her arm away from him.

Stanley grabbed her with more force as Tony walked up to the two.

Tony cleared his throat "Excuse me Chief, but I need Agent Wilder here."

Stanley glared at Tony but let go of Allison's arm.

As Allison followed Tony toward the team, she could tell he wanted to ask questions.

"What?" Allison stated as she looked toward Tony.

Tony stopped walking as he turned toward Allison "What was that about?"

"Nothing." Allison said quietly as she walked past Tony.

Tony stared at Allison for a couple of minutes then hollered at her.

"Whoa! You can't just drop it like that because it looked like you know well."

"Stop! Allison yelled as she stopped walking but didn't turn back toward Tony "Please Tony, can we just drop this?"

Tony caught up with Allison and pulled her to face him "I am no going to drop this."

"Fine! Before Proctor became Unit Chief of the BAU, we dated for a year. I broke up with him because he became my boss. I couldn't take the chance of dating my boss. I am not entirely sure if I cared for him as much as I believed I had."Tony smiled sadly "Sorry. I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past. Let's go find Gibbs."

Tony nodded as they both walked to where Gibbs was waiting. Gibbs was talking with someone else. At closer look, both agents noticed Agent Fornell talking to Gibbs. Fornell noticed the other agents and quit talking.

"Fornell." Tony greeted as he looked between Gibbs and Fornell.

Fornell smiled slowly as he greeted the other agents "DiNutzo, Allison."

"Hello Agent Fornell."

Gibbs turned his attention back to Fornell "Are you going to allow us to speak with Agent Jessup or not Tobias?"

Fornell glared at Gibbs "Not until you tell me why you want to speak with him Jethro."

"His fingerprints were found on a suzuribako that was used to murder an analyst from the Pentagon." Gibbs stated matter-of-factly.

Fornell sighed as he nodded "Fine but I will be there as well."

Gibbs followed Fornell to Jessup's office.

Andrew Jessup was a tall man that looked like a younger version of Harrison Ford. He was typing on his computer when he noticed Agent Fornell was standing at his desk.

"May I help you, Agent Fornell?" Jessup questioned as he stood up from his desk.

Fornell nodded as he as he said "Let's go to the conference room."

Jessup nodded as he followed the four NCIS agents and Fornell into the conference room. The three agents stood on the wall as Gibbs and Fornell sat across from Jessup.

"Do you know this man Agent Jessup?" Gibbs quested as he stared at the man.

Jessup picked up the photo and looked at it "No, I don't know him. Should I Agent Gibbs?"

"Where were you between 0500 to 0700 yesterday morning Agent?" Gibbs questioned as he looked at his notes.

Jessup sighed as he began to think "At home getting ready for work. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Gibbs began to speak but heard his phone ring "Gibbs."

"Boss, we found that Andrew Jessup bought that suzuribako for his wife two years ago in New York." McGee stated while typing on his computer.

Gibbs nodded "Good work McGee."

As Gibbs closed his phone, he looked at Fornell "Agent Jessup is coming with us Tobias."

Fornell nodded as Tony read Jessup his rights while he was being handcuffed.

The agents brought Jessup back to NCIS Headquarters. The team watched as Gibbs interrogated Jessup.

Gibbs stated "We know that you brought this suzuribako for your wife two years ago but what I don't understand is how it got from your house to Lt. Commander Belle's apartment."

"I don't know either Agent Gibbs, maybe you should ask my wife." Agent Jessup stated harshly.

Gibbs smirked "Oh we will but right now what I want to know is why your fingerprints were on the murder weapon?"

"This reminds me of a movie called Unfaithful. Starring Richard Gere, Diane Lane, and Oliver Martinez. Pretty hot movie in which Lane has an affair with a young rugged Martinez and her husband, Gere, finds out. In a blind rage Gere kills the young man and dumps his body. The police question Gere but he gets away with it. Lane and Gere become closer because both knew what had happen."

Allison nodded as she added "I have seen that movie. I always thought Lane's character was crazy for cheating on Gere's character. That man is hot!"

"Hot?" Time stated as he looked at Allison

Allison smiled as she replied "Wait! If this is similar -- wouldn't there be come connection between Mrs. Jessup and our dead Lt. Commander?"

"McGoo can you do your geek magic and find a connection between Jessup's wife and Belle? Ziva and I will see how Agent Jessup found out." Tony stated as he saw Gibbs walk out. "Boss, Allison came up with a plan."

Ziva, McGee and Allison all gave Tony a shocked look when he spoke.

Gibbs smiled at his senior field agent "What was the idea Agent Wilder?"

"Well -- Tony brought up a movie that I remember. We thought that Mrs. Jessup and Lt. Commander Belle could have had an affair. Agent Jessup found out and killed Belle. If this is true, there probably will be some connection between Mrs. Jessup and Belle. Also we need to find out how Agent Jessup found out." Allison explained as she looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded "Okay, Wilder helps McGee find a connection to Mrs. Jessup and Belle. Ziva, DiNozzo find out how Agent Jessup would have found out if his wife was having an affair."

"On it boss!" echoed McGee and DiNozzo.

Allison followed McGee back to the bullpen. Tim sat down at his desk and began typing on his computer. He looked up at Allison, who was looking a bit uncomfortable standing in the middle of the bullpen.

"Allie, you can work over here with me."

Allison walked over to McGee's desk and sat on the desk. Quickly, Tim stood up and pulled another chair so Allison could sit beside him. Allison smiled as she sat down and watched McGee begin to work.

An hour later, Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen. Tony looked at McGee and Allison, who were standing in front of the big screen.

"So, we found out how Agent Jessup found out about his wife's hanky-panky." Allison turned to Tony "Private Investigator?"

"Uh, yea, how did you know?" Tony questioned as he walked closer to the big screen.

McGee clicked on the remote and brought up Agent Jessup's bank records.

"The same amount was withdrawal from his account automatically every month. We traced it to a P.I."

"Did you find anything else McGee?" Gibbs stated as she walked into the bullpen.

McGee clicked the remote again as Allison replied "We found many calls between Mrs. Jessup and the victim."

Gibbs nodded as he headed to interrogation. When he arrived to the room, he slammed the door which made Agent Jessup jump from his seat. Gibbs threw all the paperwork on the desk and glared at Jessup.

"W--what is all of this?" Jessup stated as he felt the glare.

Gibbs walked closer to the agent "This is the evidence that will put you in prison Agent."

"I don't know what you are thinking I did but I did not kill him!" Jessup hollered as he stood up.

Gibbs stood up and pointed "Sit down Agent."

Jessup sat back down as Gibbs said "So, the private investigator you hired didn't find these photos or the communication between your wife and the deceased." Gibbs replied as he threw the evidence into Jessup's site.

Jessup lawyer stood up "We want a deal!"

"Yea, thought so, but all your client is getting is a one way stop to prison." Gibbs stated as he walked out the door.

Jessup had been arrested and Gibbs had sent to team home. McGee was on his way to his car when an arm appeared through his. He looked to his left and smiled "So, how was your first full day as a NCIS Special Agent?"

"Exhausting and confusing." Allison said with a sigh as she snuggled closer to Tim.

Tim smiled sadly "Things will get better I promise. Gibbs is the best at molding agents."

"I have heard that from a few people. So, you want to stop for some Chinese and head back to my place?" Allison questioned as she pulled her keys out of her pocket. Tim nodded in reply.

"I will stop to get the food. Why don't you go feed Jethro and get a change of clothes?" Allison stated as she opened her car door.

Tim replied as he stood by her car door "Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

Allison nodded as she felt Tim kiss her forehead before she closed her door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Three months later, Tim was playing a game on his computer when a knock came from his door. Tim sighed as he paused his game and walked to his door. He looked through the peep hole, which revealed his sister.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Allie. Is she here?" Sarah asked as she walked into the apartment.

Tim looked at his watch and said "She went on her morning run. She will be back any time now."

"You all are so boring. Why aren't you running with her?" Sarah stated as she sat in Tim's seat.

Tim rolled his eyes as he watched his sister "Because she runs six miles a day."

Sarah chuckled as she turned to begin playing her brother's game. Tim shook his head and muttered "Make yourself at home."

It took a few months for Allison to become part of the team. She and Ziva were becoming very close. Abby had been harder to crack, mostly because she vowed (after Director Shepherd death) that she would not become close to anyone else but her family. After working together on a case, Abby saw how Allison cared for Tim. They became close since that case. Abby felt a strange ease when she found out Tim and Allison were dating. She didn't feel Tim slipping away from her as she thought would happen if he started dating. He was around as much if not more when she found out they had been dating. Gibbs had been keeping close tabs on Allison in the field. He kept teaching her as he had with McGee in the past. Tony got along great with Allison from the beginning, especially when he found out she was a big movie buff like he was. Allison met Tim's sister by accident at first but the two women become close friends and Sarah would come to her with _girl problems_ as Tim would say.

Tim and Allison had become increasingly close. When not working or out with the team, they would be together. They spent many nights together and become increasingly intimate. Only Abby knew of the relationship and the two stayed strictly professional at work.

A few minutes after Sarah arrived at Tim's apartment, Allison walked through the door. As she walked in Allison smiled at Sarah, who was still on Tim's computer. Allison walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and walked into the other room.

Allison took a deep breath in and looked around "Where is your brother?"

"In the bedroom. Pouting." Sarah stated as she heard Tim yell from his bedroom.

"I am not pouting! I am getting ready for work!"

Allison smiled as she walked into the bedroom to see McGee sitting in the chair. She walked to him and sat on the arm chair "Were you pouting?" Allison mocked as she kissed his lips.

Tim frowned as he kissed back "No."

Allison stood up as she hollered to Sarah "I am going to take a shower. We will talk after okay?"

"YEA!" Sarah yelled from in front of the computer.

Allison turned to Tim "Are you going to work now?"

"Yes. I'll see you soon." Tim stated as he kissed her goodbye.

Allison smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Allison walked into the bedroom where she found Sarah reading in the recliner. Sarah looked up from her book as Allison questioned "Ready to talk?"

"Yes. You remember the guy I have been seeing?" Sarah questioned as she laid her book down.

Allison nodded "The political science major right?"

"Yea! Brian!"

Allison sat on the armchair beside Sarah "What's going on Sarah?"

"Well, he, uh why can't I just say it?" Sarah began with a sigh and a deep breath "He asked me to marry him last night."

Allison's eyes grew big with shock "Really?"

"Yes, but it's too early right? I mean we have only been dating 8 months." Sarah rambled as she stood up to pace.

Allison smiled "It's soon but how do you feel?"

"Great! I mean, my parents love him and Tim; well he does the big brother thing. But I do think he likes him. You said you --."

Allison interrupted as she stopped Sarah from pacing "How do you feel about it?"

"Oh! I love him Allie." Sarah stated happily.

Allison smiled "That's great. I am happy for you."

"Thank you. I already know it will be a long engagement. I still need to tell my family." Sarah said as she sat down in the computer chair.

"They will be excited Sarah. I need to go to work. Call me if you need anything." Sarah nodded as she watched Allison walk out of the apartment.

When Allison arrived at work Tim was waiting by the elevator.

"How long have you been waiting?"

Tim smiled as he handed her a cup of coffee "A few minutes."

"Uh huh." Allison stated before she sipped her coffee "What do you want to ask?"

Tim smiled as she shook his head "Nothing I just brought you coffee."

"She is fine Tim." Allison stated as she followed Tim to his desk. She stopped as she saw Tony snooping around Ziva's desk. "What are you doing?"

Tony jumped as he heard the voice and stood up as he turned blinking "My contact fell out as I was looking for a file."

"Yea okay Tony." Allison stated as she chuckled "Just don't let Ziva catch you."

Tim smiled as he watched his teammates bicker. Allison shook her head as she stated "I will see you all later."

Tony and Tim watched her leave and Tony turned to Tim "What is going on there Probie?"

"Give it a rest Tony. Nothing is going on anywhere." Tim stated as he went to his desk.

Tony followed McGee as Ziva walked into the bullpen.

"Come on McGoo! Just tell me. If you have a problem I can help." Tony stated as he sat on Tim's desk.

Tim rolled his eyes as he gave Ziva a _help me_ look.

Ziva smirked as she walked to Tim's desk "McGee, don't let Tony get your sheep."

McGee looked strangely as Ziva as Tony corrected her "It's goat Ziva not sheep."

"Same difference Tony." Ziva said with a shrug as she walked back to her desk. Tony looked skeptically at Ziva then back to McGee "Oh come on Probie, What's going on with you and Agent Wilder?"

"Tony, please drop it?" Tim stated as he looked up from his computer.

"Drop what McGee?" Gibbs questioned as he appeared into the bullpen.

Tim quickly hid his frustration with Tony as he said "Uh! it's nothing boss."

Gibbs glared as McGee then quickly turned and smacked Tony in the back of the head.

"Ow Boss!" Tony stated as he winced from the contact "What did I do?"

Gibbs glared at Tony "Shutting Up boss."

As Gibbs sat back down at his desk, his phone rang "Gibbs" he stated as she answered the phone. A few minutes later he hung up the phone.

"New case boss?" Tony stated as he stood up from his desk.

Gibbs stood up from his desk and grabbed his fire arm. He began walking toward the elevator as the three younger agents watched. Tony snapped out of his daze and said "I think we have a new case."

Ziva rolled her eyes as the agents scrambled to get their gear and make their way to the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ziva, McGee, Ziva, Allison, and Gibbs arrived at Monroe University Hospital. Tony stood back as Gibbs questioned the doctors. Allison noticed Tony's expression and walked over to him.

"Everything okay Tony?"

Tony stood up straighter at the question "I am fine, Agent Wilder."

Allison chuckled sarcastically but noticed the glare from Gibbs. She made a gesture from Tony to meet her outside the room. Tony shook his head but followed her anyway. Outside the room, Allison quickly turns toward Tony.

"One thing about being in the BAU is that I have learned to read people."

Tony rolled his eyes "Okay, I -- uh, dated a doctor who use to work here. This place has brought back memories."

"Oh, I am sorry Tony." Allison stated but was interrupted when she felt a quick slap to the head. She looked toward the door and noticed Tony holding his head as well and Gibbs glaring at her.

"Uh, sorry Gibbs." She stated as she shook her head.

Gibbs stood nose to nose in front of Allison "Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness."

"Yes Gibbs." Allison said with a nod. Gibbs turned and walked toward the nurse's station.

Allison let out a deep breath as she quickly looked toward McGee. The agents followed Gibbs back to their cars. When the team arrived back to headquarters. Tony questioned "What did we find out Ziva?"

"Well DiNozzo, the reason Petty Officer Grey was brought to Monroe University instead of Bethesda was that he was close to the University Hospital. He crashed twice in the ambulance."

Gibbs walked down from Director Vance's office and ordered "David, DiNozzo go to PFC Grey's base. Find out what he was doing on leave. McGee, find out if he has any family in the area."

"On it boss." McGee stated as he began typing on his computer. Allison began to walk to the elevator when she heard her name. She turned and looked at Gibbs. "Yes Gibbs."

Gibbs gestured for Allison to follow him. She walked in MTAC with Gibbs.

"Commander Lawrence."

An older man turned toward Gibbs on the screen "Gibbs. When I received your message I answered as quickly as possible."

"Thank you Commander. This is Agent Wilder."

The Commander nodded "Is PFC Grey going to be alright?"

"Not for sure." Gibbs stated as he looked at the folder.

The Commander looked down quickly and sighed "PFC Grey is a great marine. How can I help Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at Allison, who began to speak "Before he went on leave, did PFC Grey act strange or say anything out of ordinary."

"No, not to my knowledge." Commander Lawrence said as he shook his head.

Gibbs nodded "Thank you Commander. If you remember anything let us know."

"Will do Gunny." Commander Lawrence stated as the screen went black.

Gibbs quickly walked toward the door with Allison behind him. Gibbs walked down the stairs and saw his team working.

"Update!" Gibbs grunted as he came up behind the three agents.

Tony quickly pulled up an image on the screen " PFC Grey is engaged to this woman. Her name is Linda Alexander."

"Part of the Mob Alexander clan?" Gibbs questioned as he looked toward his senior field agent.

Ziva nodded as she continued "Apparently her older brother Vincent Alexander doesn't like her marrying a Marine."

Tony replied "A PFC Eric Drew said that Grey was threatened by the Alexander clan on two occasions."

"Anything else?" Gibbs barked as he stood up.

Tim spoke quickly "PFC Grey parents live in the Georgetown area. A sister goes to G.W. Law School."

"DiNozzo, David brings in the fiancée."

Tony and Ziva walked to the elevator. "McGee looks up phone records for Grey and the Alexander clan including the fiancée."

McGee nodded as he began typing "On it boss."

"Allison, go to the hospital and look after PFC Grey. Call me if he wakes." Gibbs ordered as Allison walked toward the elevator.

An hour later, Linda Alexander was sitting in the bullpen at NCIS. Gibbs walked down the stairs and saw Linda Alexander, who by anyone standards was attractive. She had long, straight, dark brown hair, a light complexion, and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a purple long sleeve with a pair of Ugg boots. Gibbs looked around for his agents. He noticed that Ziva was sitting with the fiancée. Gibbs looked at Ziva then the fiancée. He walked past Ziva and stood in front of Linda.

"Miss Alexander, I am Special Agent Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs. Why was I brought to NCIS?" Linda stated as she stood up from her chair.

Gibbs breathed in heavy "It had something to do with your fiancée."

"James? What's going on with James?" Linda questioned quickly as she stood.

Gibbs looked at Ziva then back at Linda "Why don't we go somewhere more private Miss Alexander?"

Linda nodded as she followed Gibbs and Ziva to interrogation. Tony, Ziva and McGee were standing in the observation room while Linda and Gibbs spoke.

"What did you find McGoogle?" Tony questioned as he stared through the window. Tim glared at Tony but replied " Well the Alexander clan keep in contact with each other. PFC Grey had no unusual activity on his home or cell phones."

Ziva looked from McGee to the interview. All three remained quiet as Gibbs began " Miss Alexander, your fiancée James was brought in to Monroe University Hospital. He is unconscious and in pretty bad shape."

"That is a mistake because James is in Iraq. He won't be home for two months." Linda stated with a shocked expression.

Gibbs pulled out a photo form the folder in front of him "Is this your fiancée?"

"Oh my!" Linda began as she brought her hands to her mouth " Is he -- I mean -- I -- will he be okay?"

Gibbs gave her a tissue " Not for sure."

"I need to go see him." Linda stated as she began to stand up.

Gibbs shook his head " Not until we are done here."

"What else do you need? I didn't know he was home?" Linda snapped as she began to pace.

Gibbs sighed "Why doesn't your family like your fiancée?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. My family likes James." Linda stated as she began increasingly upset.

Gibbs nodded as she looked into a file "Why did your brother Vincent threaten your fiancée?"

"My family might be intimating but would never hurt anyone." Linda replied. Gibbs nodded as he began to speak but was interrupted by his phone ringing "Gibbs."

The three agents looked on as they watched Gibbs talking to the person on the other end. After the phone call, Gibbs left the room and was quickly in the observation room.

"Grey just woke up and named his attacker. Wilder called will meet us at the Alexander residence. She pulled a few favors and Fornell had agreed to follow our lead."

The three agents followed Gibbs out the door. Twenty minutes later, Gibbs, his team and five FBI guys were standing outside the Alexander house.

Gibbs looked at Fornell " We are after Vincent and Joseph Alexander."

"I don't think they will go without a fight Jethro." Fornell suggested as he checked his clip before putting it into his gun.

Gibbs nodded "Was thinking the same thing Tobias."

Tobias looked at his agents then to Gibbs " Your lead Gibbs. How do we proceed?"

"DiNozzo, you and Ziva take the rear. McGee you with Wilder, take the side entrance. Fornell, you're with me, we will take the front along with Peters and Wilburn. Sacks, you and Oliver stay out here and warn us of any outside interference."

Everyone got into position and with a "Go!" by Gibbs and everyone was inside. Everything began quietly. Each group met in the front room, which is where they separated again. DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee and Allison all headed upstairs as Gibbs, Fornell, Peters, and Wilburn headed to the basement.

Ziva and Tony spilt from Allison and Tim. The mansion where the Alexander's lived was like a giant maze. Allison was caught off guard when she was hit from behind. She felt her gun being pulled away and her microphone being pulled out of her sleeve.

"Let us go or your agent is dead." demanded a voice into the microphone.

The man pulled Allison to her feet and took her to a room on the top floor. He sat her down roughly and pulled out her earwig. As the man listened, he heard Gibbs answer back "You won't leave this house Alexander."

The man, who had a stocky built in his late twenties looked at Allison " You gave me no choice Special Agents Gibbs."

The agents heard muffled sounds coming from their earwigs. The agents then heard "Freeze Federal Agents. Drop your weapons."

Shots rang out and Gibbs began running to the upstairs rooms. Fornell and his agents followed upstairs. Gibbs yelled "DiNozzo, David, McGee come in!"

All Gibbs heard was silence. He flew up the last few stairs and began checking the rooms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Tony and Ziva had heard an agent was in trouble, they began up to the last floor. McGee met them at the top of the stairs. DiNozzo motion for all three agents to take out their microphones. As the agents diposed of the microphones, Tony motioned for the two to follow him. They saw blood where Allison had been hit on the head. Tony counted to three and McGee opened the door. Tony went in first followed closely by Ziva then Tim.

"Freeze Federal Agents!" Tony shouted as he held out his gun. Tim shouted "Drop your weapon!" Ziva continued by saying "Or we will shoot you!"

Shots rang out on both sides and when the shots ended the three agents stood from their blockades and began assessing the situation. Ziva and Tony began to check out the suspects and Tim ran to where Allison was sitting. She was conscious but took a bad beating. Tim sat her up as she began to fully awaken.

"Al?" Tim began as he pushed some hair out of her face "Al, you okay?"

Allison blinked a few times then shook her head and winced as she put her hand to her head.

"Allie, look at me!" Tim pleaded as he crouched closer to her.

Allison looked up at Tim and pulled him into a hug. Tim hugged back as he regained his balance.

"You okay?" He questioned as he pulled away.

Allison smiled as she looked up at him "I'll be fine."

Tony and Ziva found McGee helping Allison off the floor. He held on to her as she began to walk to Ziva and Tony.

The four agents jumped when Gibbs and the FBI agents ran into the room. Gibbs noticed his agents standing together

"Everyone alright?"

DiNozzo nodded as he looked back at the other agents. "Wilder is a little worse for wear but we are alright boss."

Gibbs walked to his four agents as Fornell followed behind. Gibbs slapped Tony and Ziva in the back of their heads.

"Why didn't you reply earlier!?"

Tony rubbed his head "Oh boss, uh, I told them to take them out so we could find Wilder."

"DO NOT do that again!" Gibbs shouted as he walked toward Allison.

He looked her up and down as he said "McGee call an ambulance and then Ducky."

"I don't need to go to the hospital Gibbs!" Allison stated as she stood up as straight as she could.

"Call the ambulance McGee!" Gibbs ordered as he saw McGee jump and grab his cell phone.

Allison glared at Gibbs as he came up and grabbed her so she could lean against him.

"You can barely stand. You need to be checked after taking that beating."

Allison sighed as Gibbs led her to a chair. Gibbs looked at the back of Allison's head and moved back when she began to move "Stay still Wilder! You probably have a concussion."

"I'll be fine, Gibbs." Allison demanded as she tried getting up again. Gibbs stopped her and ordered "Sit! That is an order agent!"

Allison glared at Gibbs but took a deep breath and sat down. Gibbs noticed McGee was walking into the room.

"Uh boss." McGee began but quickly looked at Allison.

Gibbs turned to McGee "Yes McGee!"

"Oh -- uh -- the ambulance will be here in ten and Ducky is on his way."

Gibbs gave a short nod and ordered "Help DiNozzo and David work on the crime scene."

McGee nodded as he walked out of the room. Gibbs stayed with Allison until the paramedics came into the house. Gibbs told Ziva to rid to the hospital with Allison. Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo finished the crime scene then met at the hospital. By the time the team arrived at the hospital, Allison was being released on ordered to take a few days. She wasn't happy about it but she agreed to take the days off.

At the end of the week, Allison, Tim, Sarah, and her fiancé Brian were going out for dinner. Allison was getting ready for the dinner when Tim comes into the bedroom.

"Are you sure we should be going out? You are supposed to be resting." Tim stated as she sat on the bed.

Allison smiled in the mirror as she was putting her earring in "Tim, you sister has been waiting to have this dinner for a week. Patiently I might add. You know your sister is very patient."

"I know that, but with your concussion and other injuries, you should be resting."

Allison rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked into the bathroom "It's for your sister."

"Okay! Just take it easy. If you feel light headed, we will go home." Tim argued as he followed her into his bathroom.

Allison turned around and put her arms around his neck and smiled as she said "Deal! Now let's go."

The dinner at Sarah's favorite restaurant was going well and Sarah cleared her throat as she began to speak "I have some new to share." She looked at Brian quickly "I mean we have news to share."

Brian, who had short black hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a blue button down shirt and khaki pants, smiled as he said "I asked Sarah to marry me."

Allison smiled and stood up to hug Sarah but Tim stayed in his seat looking at Sarah and Allison. When Sarah pulled away from Allison, she saw the look on Tim's face and knew he was in "big brother" mode.

"Tim" Sarah began carefully as she walked around Allison.

Tim looked at Allison as he asked "When did this happen?"

"He asked me a week ago. Mom and Dad know about it. Hell, Tim, Grandma knows about it." Sarah explained as she began to get upset.

Tim shook his head "You have only been dating him eight months."

"So! I am an adult or have you forgotten." Sarah argued back.

Tim countered "Sarah, at least finish school before you become serious."

"Serious? You have no decision in my life." Sarah said as she walked away. Brian glared at Tim then ran after Sarah.

Allison just stared at Tim. She didn't believe this outburst from her boyfriend. He looked at her and said "Let's go home." Allison nodded as she followed behind him. The car ride was quiet and quick as the restaurant was ten minutes from Tim's apartment. Allison began to walk to her car when Tim hollered at her "You aren't staying tonight?"

Allison shook her head as she kept walking toward her car. Tim ran to catch up with her "You really should stay with someone until you are released Monday."

"I'll go to Ziva's tonight." Allison replied quietly as she unlocked her car.

Tim frowned as he noticed she still wouldn't look at him "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes Tim, I am mad at you. Really furious is a better word." Allison stated as she opened her car door but jumped back when Tim closed it.

Tim argued as he moved in front of Allison "You can't be mad at me for being protective of my sister."

"Your mom and dad are happy for her. Your grandmother is happy for her. They all love Brian. Did you ever think to ask if they were planning a long engagement? No you didn't!" Allison ranted as she tried to open the car door again but was stopped as Tim grabbed her wrist.

"You knew? How did you know before me?"

Allison sighed as she said "She told me the day after it happen."

"You knew and didn't tell me!" Tim hollered as he let go of Allison's arm.

Allison yelled back "It wasn't for me to tell, Tim!"

"I can't believe you hid this from me." Tim stated as he rubbed his face with his hand.

Allison sighed as she tried to remain calm "I didn't hide anything. You are one to talk Mr. - Don't - Let- Gibbs - know - we - are -dating!"

"I don't want us to lose our jobs Allie!" Tim argued back to Allison.

Allison shook her head again as she stated "Abby knows. Ziva and Tony pretty much know. Why not tell Gibbs?"

"Rule 12, Allie. That is why!" Tim responded back forcefully.

Allison scoffed as she began to pace "That is a weak reason. If that is the only reason-- then, we shouldn't even be together."

Tim looked at Allison in shock as he moved from her car "You don't really believe that do you?"

Allison opened her door and got into her car without another word. She started her car and wipes the tears from her eyes. She drove on autopilot to the one place she had only been once before.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Allison walked into the quiet house hoping against hope that she wouldn't be shot for her trouble. She made it to the basement and smiled sadly as she heard sanding from below. She walked down the stairs to see the confused eyes of Gibbs looking back at her.

"Agent Wilder?"

Allison smiled as she walked toward the boat "Gibbs."

"What brings you into my basement at 11:31?" Gibbs questioned as he put down his sandpaper.

Allison wiped more tears as they dared to spill from her eyes as she felt the grain of the wood with her other hand "My dad use to do wood work, but he never did a boat."

Gibbs smiled slightly as he let Allison continue uninterrupted "He made beautiful furniture and sometimes he let me sand. I remember helping him with this rocking chair when I was about eight or nine. When my parents died, all my older siblings wanted that rocking chair but my dad -- he -- he left it to me."

"When did you parents pass away?" Gibbs questioned as he handed her a piece of sandpaper.

Allison chuckled while tears came pouring down her cheeks "Twelve years ago. I was sixteen and in my first year of grad school. It was a culture shock. I have three brothers and three sisters. Being the middle child was hard because I had three younger siblings to worry about. My three older siblings all had families already."

"You took in the three younger siblings?" Gibbs questioned as he began sanding.

Allison smiled sadly as she began to sand "Not until I was 18. I was finishing school in Boston and had them move in with me."

"Must have been tough on an 18 year old." Gibbs stated as he stood up and walked toward his desk.

Allison watched as he took out his Bourbon and poured two glasses "It was but two of my siblings were driving age so it made the transition easier. Becca, the youngest, was 8 at the time. It was hard for her because she was six when out parents died then had to move in with her older siblings. She is 18 now and will begin college soon."

Gibbs smiled as he began walking back toward Allison "Sounds like you did a good job."

"I hope so Gibbs. My siblings seem well adjusted for people who lost their parents young." Allison replied as she saw Gibb hand her a glass. She shook her head and said "No thanks."

Gibbs nodded as he put his glass on the table and sighed "I know you didn't come here to talk about your family."

"No, no I didn't. I am requesting a transfer from D.C. to Norfolk." Allison stated as she put the sandpaper down.

"Why would you want to transfer?" Gibbs stated as he walked closer to Allison.

Allison sniffled "Personal reasons."

"I am going to need a hell lot more than that Agent Wilder!"

Allison shook her head "I am pregnant Agent Gibbs. I am two and a half months and am requesting a desk job at Norfolk."

Gibbs took her request and signed the papers without another word. He turned back to the boat and Allison took the cue to leave.

"Agent Wilder."

Allison turned back to Gibbs "Yes Boss?"

"I want you back here as soon as your leave is up. You understand?"

Allison nodded as she turned back up the stairs when she heard "Take care of yourself and that child."

Allison smiled sadly as she replied "Yes Gibbs."

Tim walked into the NCIS building on Monday morning. He sat at his desk and rubbed his face as he booted up his computer.

"Rough weekend McGee?" Ziva asked as she walked to her desk.

Tim chuckled sarcastically "You can say that again Ziva."

"Want to talk about it?" Ziva questioned as she walked to Tim's desk.

Tim smiled as he looked at Ziva "Thank you but I'll be okay."

"It has something to do with Allison, yes?" Ziva asked as she sat on the edge of his desk.

Tim looked back at Ziva in shock "How did you know that? Did you… I mean have you talked to her?"

"No, but I could tell you two were closer than partners. How long?" Ziva replied as she saw Tony walking off the elevator.

Tim looked back quickly at the senior field agent then stated "Before she was part of the team."

Ziva nodded as she said "If you need to talk, I am here for you."

Tim nodded and turned to Tony, who was putting his bag by his chair. "Morning Zee-va, Probie!"

"Morning Tony." said both junior agents.

Ziva walked back to her desk as Abby walked toward Tim's desk.

"Timmy!" she greeted as she hugged him "Where is Allie?"

Tim looked at Ziva then at his hands "I haven't seen her this mornings Abs."

"Oh! I thought she was suppose to be back this morning. I have some evidence I wanted her to process for me." Abby explained as she looked down at Tim.

Tim sighed heavily "If I see her, I'll tell you."

"She had her check up today, didn't she?" Tony asked as he stood from his desk. Tim nodded as he looked at the older agent. "Maybe she is with Ducky."

"She's not DiNozzo. Effective immediately, Agent Wilder has been transferred." Gibbs stated as he walked into the bullpen.

Tim stood up and walked toward his boss while the other agents and Abby watched "Uh boss, where did she transfer too?"

"Classified McGee." Gibbs stated as he noticed the expression on his young agents face.

Tim nodded slowly and turned back to his desk with his head hung low.

Later that evening, Tim was at Allison's apartment. He knocked and heard someone come to the door. A young woman answered the door and Tim noticed a close resemblance to Allison.

"Is Allie here?" Tim asked as he saw the woman give him a confused glance.

The woman replied "Uh no, she is not here. I am Rebecca Wilder, Allie's younger sister."

Tim nodded "Do you know when she will be back?"

"Not really. I am starting at Waverly next month so I was going to move in with her but she told me that she was transferring and that she okayed it with the landlord for me to live here while she paid the rent." Rebecca explained as she leaned against the door.

Tim held back his tears as he rub his hands together "If you talk to her, tell her I am sorry and to call me."

"Sure, uh, you aren't Tim are you?" Rebecca questioned as she stepped out the door.

Tim nodded as he looked at the younger girl. "She talks about you a lot." She stated as she crossed her arms across her chest "She loves you."

Tim smiled sadly "I love her as well. Please tell her to call me."

"I will." Rebecca began "Did you ever tell her you love her?"

Tim shook his head "No, I wanted to tell her but I didn't."

"You should when she realizes what a big mistake she has made." Rebecca stated as she watched him turn and walk away.

When Tim made it home, he noticed Sarah waiting for him by his door.

"Sarah, I--." Tim began as he was interrupted by his sister's ranting.

"I can't believe you were upset. Mom and Dad were so happy. They love Brian."

Tim sighed as he walked to Sarah, staring her straight in the eyes "I am sorry. I am very overprotective."

"Really? I would have never thought that Tim!" Sarah answered sarcastically. "I was hoping to talk to Allie. Is she coming tonight?"

Tim unlocked his door and walked in as he said "No."

"Oh! I will stop by her apartment tonight." Sarah said as she walked into the apartment.

Tim leaned against his counter as he looked at his feet "I just came from there. She transferred to another office, she moved from her apartment, and won't return any of my calls."

"Why?" Sarah asked in shock "What happened?"

Tim stood up as he cleared his throat "We had a fight one night and she was gone today."

"You had a fight? About what?" Sarah asked as she walked closer to Tim.

Tim kept staring at his shoes until Sarah tilted his head toward her "What was your fight about Tim?"

Tim shook his head as he answered "About the way I handled your engagement. She told me she had known before and I got angry."

"Tim, you need to fix this. I want her in my wedding. She is the best thing to happen to you since you moved here for NCIS." Sarah stated as she began to pace.

Tim walked to his computer and powered it up. Sarah moved a chair to sit beside her brother "What are you doing?"

Tim began to type as he replied "Seeing if I can find where she transferred too."

Sarah nodded as she watched Tim hack into Allison's file. He began pulling up files but nothing was in the file about her transfer.

"There should be a transfer request. The paperwork should be in here but it says she is still at the office in D.C."

Sarah sighed as she looked at her brother "Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know where she is or maybe she had to be transferred."

Tim nodded as he felt more pain that he thought he ever would.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Two months had passed since Allison had transferred to another office. Tim was still looking for her but was becoming increasingly discouraged. He was beginning to feel that she didn't want to be found. He was at his desk watching Tony typing up a report from their last case. Gibbs was at his desk writing a report as well. While Ziva was working on past reports as he was suppose to be doing as well. Gibbs phone began to ring, he answered with a grunt "Gibbs!" Tim figured this would be another case. Gibbs hung up and ordered "Grab your gear. We are heading to Norfolk."

The three agents followed Gibbs to the elevator. The team arrived at Norfolk in a short period of time. A young man approached them as they walked to the crime scene.

"Agent Gibbs. I am Agent Swenson. Our lead agent is waiting for you in her office." Agent Swenson stated as he shook Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs nodded as he turned toward his team "DiNozzo sketch, McGee bag and tag, Ziva photos."

The three agents followed Agent Swenson to the crime scene as Gibbs went into the office. He knocked on the door of the lead agent, who yelled for him to come in.

Gibbs smiled as he opened the door "This isn't what I expected when you transferred."

"Me either Agent Gibbs. I thought you wanted me back." Allison stated as she began to stand up.

Gibbs walked toward Allison as he said "You don't have to get up on my account. How have you been feeling?"

"Okay. Morning sickness has finally gone away but I am starting to show. The other agents act like I am going to pop at any moment." Allison stated with a small chuckle.

Gibbs smiled as he asked "Why didn't you tell me that you and McGee were together or that the child you're carrying is Tim's."

"I-uh-how did you find out?" Allison questioned as she stood up and walked to Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head "Doesn't matter but you need to tell Tim about the pregnancy. Wait until the case is finished but tell him and report back to D.C."

"It is not that simple Gibbs." Allison stated as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Gibbs glared at Allison "It is that simple. That boy loves you. Tell him."

She nodded as he walked out of her office. Gibbs found his team finishing up the crime scene.

"Ducky and Palmer will take the evidence back to Abby as we begin our investigation."

The young agents followed Gibbs back to the office building with Agent Swenson.

"Probie, does this office look familiar?"

"Shut up Tony!" McGee yelled as he felt his frustration building.

Tony winced as Gibbs hand connected to the back on his head. "Sorry Boss!" Tony stated as he glared at Tim.

Agent Swenson spoke as he watched everyone crowd into his office "I'll see if we can use the conference room."

Gibbs nodded as he watched the agent leave the room.

"DiNozzo , take McGee and speak with the deceases Commanding officer."

Tony nodded as he and Tim left the room. Gibbs looked at Ziva "You're with me on this one David. We will talk to the person who found the body and the family of the decease."

Ziva nodded as she replied "I will go head to the bathroom before we leave."

Gibbs spoke as she began to walk out "I'll find some coffee."

Ziva walked passed a couple offices looking for the bathroom. She heard a familiar voice and walked toward the office. She looked in the office where she saw Allison speaking with Agent Swenson.

"They can use the conference room. Let Agent Gibbs know Elliott."

Agent Swenson nodded as he turned toward the door. He saw Ziva standing at the door "Officer David, are you lost?"

"Well not really. I was just looking for a bathroom." Ziva replied as she noticed Allison turn toward the door in shock.

Agent Swenson smiled "I'll show you where the bathroom is."

"Elliott, Officer David can use my bathroom." Allison stated as she walked toward the door.

Agent Swenson nodded as he left to find Gibbs. Ziva noticed Allison's stomach for the first time.

"Allie, you're pregnant?" Ziva stated in shock.

Allison nodded as she looked down toward her ever so swelled belly "Yes, over 18 weeks."

Ziva looked at Allison "You are going to tell McGee, yes?"

"Yes after the case is over. I know I did a bad thing by not telling Tim but I was upset and scared." Allison rambled as she closed the door.

Ziva glared at Allison " This is why you transferred?"

"Yes but I was going to tell him the night I left. We had a huge fight and I ran." Allison argued knowing she was going to lose this argument.

Ziva questioned "How long have you known?"

"Two months. After the Alexander case is when I found out." Allison replied as she sat down on the couch.

Ziva began to pace "Did anyone know?"

"Gibbs knew I was pregnant but he didn't say he knew it was Tim's until today." Allison stated as she breathed in heavily "She has the hiccups."

"You talked to Gibbs." Ziva questioned as she sat down and put her hand on Allison's stomach "Do you already know what you are having?"

Allison nodded "Yes, the doctor told me last week. I have all the information for Tim."

"Well I better head to the bathroom and get going." Ziva stated as she began to walk to the bathroom.

Allison nodded as she stood up with Ziva "How is he?"

"McGee? He is okay but misses you." Ziva stated honestly.

Allison nodded as she walked to her desk and sat down to begin working.

When Ziva finished in the bathroom, she noticed Allison was gone out of her office. Ziva decided to go find Gibbs and begin to work.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Two days later, the case became a stalemate. Gibbs was very frustrated at the lack of headway and was beginning to become hard to work with. Allison had almost ran into Tim twice but was able to move to keep away. On the third day, Agent Swenson and Tim were working on the deceases' computer. Tim smiled as he finally found a break in the case. After putting a call into Gibbs, the team found the murderer after twenty minutes with a very frustrated Gibbs, the murderer confessed and the case was solved. The team was ready to back home when Gibbs began handing out orders.

"McGee, speak to the lead agent and make sure we get a complete case file by Monday."

"Yes boss." Tim said as he followed Agent Swenson to the lead agent's office. When the two men arrived at the office Agent Swenson knocked and walked in before Allison really made a comment.

"Agent Wilder, Agent McGee is here to speak with you."

Tim looked up at the same time Allison did. Allison was sitting at her desk reading a case report. She hid her shock quickly with a smile "Thank you Elliott. You can begin filling out your case report."

Agent Swenson nodded as he left the office. Tim watched as the agent left the office and closed the door behind him. He looked at Allison. He could tell something was different about her but wasn't sure what was different.

"You transferred to Norfolk?" Tim made a statement rather than ask the question. Allison nodded as she watched Tim walked closer to her desk.

"Why did you leave? Was telling Gibbs that important to you?"

Allison sighed as she quickly tried to hide her tears "Yes and No!"

"I am sorry for fighting Allie. I missed you." Tim stated as he felt tears began to fall.

Allison sniffled a little before saying "I am the one who should say sorry. No really, I should beg for forgiveness."

"Why?" Tim stated as he noticed Allison move from her desk holding an envelope.

Allison took a deep breath and replied "I am pregnant Tim. Almost five months to be exact."

"Five months? When did you find out?" Tim questioned as he looked at Allison rounded belly for the first time.

Allison shook her head "When I went to the hospital for the beating I took at the Alexander clan's house."

"Y--You knew for that long and didn't tell me? Is that why you transferred?" Tim stated as he became increasingly upset.

Allison closed her eyes to keep back the tears "Yes and no not the only reason."

"I--I don't know what to say. I felt horrible and worried for two months because I thought that you ran from me but you ran from the truth. Did you think I was going to be that bad of a father?" McGee ranted as he looked at Allison, who had begun to cry.

Allison shook her head "No not at all. I was scared. This whole relationship has been a first for me, you know that. I thought how I was going to explain to people I was pregnant and I couldn't tell them who the father was. We should have told Gibbs. He already knew we were together."

Tim glared at Allison "Gibbs knew you were pregnant before me?"

"Yes, he wanted to know why I wanted to transfer." Allison answered as she began to pace.

Tim's eyes widened as his head snapped up toward Allison "So you transferred to hide your pregnancy from me?"

"No! I didn't Tim. I wanted to tell you but we had that fight." Allison hollered at Tim.

Tim shook his head "I can't believe this! I -- I can't. I just can't be here right now."

"What?" Allison questioned as she looked at him.

Tim began walking to the door but was stopped by Allison grabbing his arm. He turned back to look at her and saw that she was barely hanging on to everything.

"Please just take the information about our baby." Allison stated as she handed him the envelope.

Tim sighed frustrated as he took the envelope and walked out the door. Allison began to cry as she sat on her couch.

Tim met Gibbs and the rest of the team in the lobby. He just walked past the team to the car. Tony looked at Ziva, who shrugged back at Tony. Gibbs shook his head as he said "Let's head home."

The ride to D.C. was very quiet except for an occasional comment from Tony. Tim was sitting in the backseat with Ziva. He pulled the file out of the envelope. He began to read the doctors notes from the hospital visit.

_7/15/08 Blood test conformation. Tested positive for pregnancy. Given pre-natal vitamins and told to call normal OB doctor._

_7/30/08 Patient first ultrasound. Fetus and mother are healthy. Mother is at 12 weeks. Mother still has morning sickness and is lightheaded often. Next appt. 8/29/08 _

_Due Date: 1/25/09 Baby's heartbeat strong._

_8/29/08 Patient is at 16 weeks. Has low blood pressure. Need to watch. Mother has been feeling very light-headed and has many headaches. Next appt. 9/30/08. Amino schedule 9/10/08._

Tim was brought from the reading by Tony throwing a food wrapper at him. Tim glared at him as he closed the file.

"What are you reading McOccupied?"

Tim swallowed hard trying to remain calm "Personal Tony."

"Come on Probie!" Tony whined as he open the car door and moved to the back.

Tim rolled his eyes as he looked at Tony "Just drop it DiNozzo."

Tony smiled as he grabbed the file and jumped out of the car. Tim quickly jumped out of the car too. Tony was standing on one side of the sedan as McGee stood on the other side.

"Come on Tony, this has nothing to do with you." Tim stated as he began to walk to the other side of the car. Tony smiled as he began to walk the opposite way as McGee.

"It's not nice to have secrets McGee." Tony began as he open the file "Look at what --."

Tony stopped as he saw Allison's name on the top of the file.

"Why do you have Allison's medical files?"

Tim caught up to Tony and yanked the folder from his hands.

"Tim, what is going on?" Tony asked sincerely.

Tim sighed as he leaned against the car "Allison transferred to Norfolk. She was the lead agent on our case."

"Oh? So -- Why do you have her medical file?" Tony questioned as he leaned against the car beside Tim.

Tim opened the file again and said "She is about five months pregnant with my child. This file is her medical information after she found out."

"Five months? How long did she know?" Tony questioned as he looked into Tim's eyes.

Tim looked away as he replied "She had to go to the hospital during the Alexander case."

"That was almost three months ago!" Tony stated loudly.

Tim nodded as he began to read again "The baby is a girl. So far fully healthy. Allison had an amniocentesis a week ago yesterday. Allison's doing okay but the doctor is worried about her low blood pressure."

"Low blood pressure?" Tony questioned as he looked up to see Ziva and Gibbs walking back to the case.

Tim nodded "She has always had low blood pressure mostly because she has always been an athlete but the doctors are worried. Ever since she became pregnant, her blood pressure has been staying dangerously low."

"Oh! How are you doing with all of this?" Tony questioned as he pointed to the file.

Tim was about to answer when Gibbs walked to the car and stated "Let's go!"

Both agents jumped into the car but Tony had a greater understanding on what was on Tim's mind during the trip home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

On Monday morning Tim, Tony and Ziva were sitting at their desks doing paperwork. Ziva and McGee were typing on their computers while Tony was making paper airplanes. He flew one in Ziva's direction and the plane landed on her desk.

"Aren't you supposed to be filling out your case report Tony?" Ziva questioned as she felt the beginning of a tension headache coming on.

Tony smiled as he began "Well Zee-va, I would finish my report but I am waiting for the report from Norfolk."

Tony continued as he kept looking at Ziva but tossed a plane that hit McGee as he stood at the filing cabinet. Tim gave Tony an annoyed look but began working.

"I am keeping myself busy by testing the durability of our office paper."

A quiet laugh came from the opposite side of the bullpen. The three agents looked over as they saw Allison standing by Ziva's desk.

"Oh sorry Tony, here is the case file from Norfolk." Allison stated as she walked over to hand him the file. Tony gave her a quick smiled as his eyes traveled to her rounded stomach "Thank you Agent Wilder."

Allison nodded as she quickly looked at Tim, who had turned back to do his filing. Ziva and Tony were looking back and forth between Allison and Tim as Allison questioned "When is Gibbs in?"

"Now Agent Wilder. Follow me!" Agent Gibbs stated as he walked toward the stairs. She quickly followed behind Gibbs as the three agents watched.

Ziva looked over to Tim, who was staring at the room where Allison had just walked into "You know?"

"Yes! When did you find out?" Tim questioned his teammate.

Ziva stood up and walked to McGee's desk "Not hard to figure out. I saw her at her office in Norfolk. I suppose she is back here now?"

An hour later Allison walked toward the vending machine when she saw Tony, McGee and Ziva standing by the vending machines talking and laughing. Allison walked around Tony and began feeding her change into the machine. She knew the three agents were watching her because they became quiet as she walked past. She sighed as she heard Tim say "I'll -- uh see you guys later."

Allison turned to watch Tim walk back toward the bullpen. She looked at Ziva and Tony who both were watching her.

"Uh hi guys." she stated as she slowly bent down to get her candy bar.

Ziva smiled as she said something to Tony and walked toward the bullpen. Allison looked down at her feet as she said "You can go too if you want."

"Where are you working at?" Tony questioned as he walked closer to her.

Allison looked up and noticed Tony was standing besides her leaning against the machine "Uh, with Ducky mostly. Abby didn't want me to work with her so Ducky said he could pick my mind for profiles."

Tony smiled as he nodded "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing Tony. None of my friends are talking to me so I will be at home. Why?" Allison said as she gave a sideways glance toward Tony.

Tony smirked "Well, you and I will be watching a movie and getting some greasy pizza tonight."

"Sounds good." Allison said with a smile. "What time?"

Tony looked at his watch "Around 8. We can watch it at your apartment. I'll pick the movie all you have to do play hostess which means nothing."

Allison nodded as she watched Tony walk toward the bullpen.

Later on that afternoon, Allison walked off the elevator into Abby's lab to pick up some information for Ducky.

"Abby, I am here to pick up, a, oh sorry I just need the lab work Ducky sent up earlier." Allison stuttered as she saw Abby and McGee working on the computer.

Tim stood up as he spoke quietly to Abby. He began to walk toward the elevator as Allison turned and said "Tim, can't we stand in the same room."

Tim ignored Allison as he turned as said "Abs, I'll be upstairs working on the information we found on the victim's computer."

Abby nodded as she watched Tim leave, she turned toward Allison and glared.

"I know Abby. I am a horrible person. Can I please have the labs and I'll be out of your hair."

Abby huffed as she grabbed the labs that Allison came for and handed them to her. Allison nodded and signed the appropriate spaces for the evidence and turned to leave.

It was six o'clock in the evening and the team was calling in an early night. Allison was waiting on the elevator so she could make it to the main floor. When the elevator arrived, the doors opened to reveal Tim, who was alone on the elevator. Allison sighed as she walked into the elevator. Tim pushed the main floor button but wouldn't look at her. After the elevator stated to ascent, Tim hit the stop switch. Allison confusingly stared at Tim, who kept looking at the elevator door. The silence was deafening to Allison but Tim not looking at her felt worse. A few minutes later, Tim spoke "Are you still light-headed?"

"Yes, but not as much as I was." Allison stated as she walked closer.

Tim could feel her move behind him "What about the headaches?"

"I still get them. They seem to be getting worse than better."

Tim cleared his throat as he asked "When is your next appointment?"

"This Thursday at 9 am." Allison replied as she felt tears beginning to form.

Tim sighed as he flipped the switch to start the elevator when the elevator stopped at the correct floor. Tim began out of the elevator but turned back to look at Allison "I will be at the appointment on Thursday."

Allison nodded as she watched Tim turn back toward the front doors and leave for the night.

Allison wiped her tears from her eyes as she began to walk out to her car.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Allison was sitting on her couch reading over her sister's English paper, when a knock at her door interrupted her reading. She heard a voice at the door "Pizza Man!"

Allison chuckled as she slowly got out of her seat.

"Ma'am, my employer has a 30 minute or less guarantee but I don't think it works for the pregnant and can't get up group." Tony stated as he held the pizza.

Allison open the door and replied "Well sir, I am sorry but I will just take the pizza and movie. As for your comment, _US _pregnant women will not tip the so ever too childish comedian slash pizza deliver man."

"Oh come on! I brought mint chocolate chip ice cream too." Tony stated with a smile.

Allison smiled widely as she let him in "You know a way to a woman's heart, Tony."

"Well of course I do." Tony stated as he put the pizza on the dining room table "What were you doing?"

Allison held up the paper as she stated "Reading my sister's English paper."

"Oh! Where is this said sister?" Tony questioned as he opened the pizza.

Allison glared at Tony "Far away from you Tony."

"I am not that bad?" Tony argued as he walked over to the couch and handed Allison her plate.

Allison shook her head "No but Becca is 18 and has her own boyfriend."

"I see! Are you ready for our Cary Grant movie night?" Tony questioned as he sat down his plate and pulled out the movie.

Allison nodded a she took a bite of her pizza. Tony put the movie in and the two began watching the movie. After the movie was over, Tony looked over at Allison who couldn't keep her eyes open any longer "I'll let myself out."

"Why are you doing this Tony? I mean Abby won't acknowledge my existence. Ziva is pretty angry with me. Gibbs won't let me do anything. Tim, of course, hates me. Only people who actually talk to me is you and Ducky. Palmer just glares at me." Allison questioned as she stood up from the couch.

Tony blew out a short breath and smile. "I am very loyal to Tim. I don't agree with what you did but you are my teammate and my friend." Allison smiled as she looked at her feet while Tony continued "When McGee forgives you then Abby will. Ziva is protective of McGee. Gibbs is keeping you safe because of the lightedness. The autopsy gremlin will talk to you when Abs does."

Allison sighed as she walked with Tony to the door.

Thursday came too quickly for Allison. She took the whole day off since she was going to the doctor. She was in the waiting room when she notice Tim walk into the office. Tim saw Allison sitting in a chair and sat a row in front of her. Allison felt tears begin again as she heard her name being called "Allison Wilder."

Allison watched as Tim followed her into the back of the office. The nurse looked confused to Allison began to explain "Angie, this is Timothy McGee. Tim, this is Angela Marshall."

Tim nodded as he shook the nurses hand "Nice to meet you Tim.

Angie looked at Allison's chart and asked "I need you to get up on the scale."

"Good job Allie. Your weight is great at the moment. Now your favorite time." Angie stated as she handed her a cup. Allison blushed as she grabbed the cup and took off to the bathroom.

Angie looked at Tim and said "You can wait in room 2."

"Thank you." Tim stated as he walked toward the designated room.

Angie smiled as Allison walked out and handed her the cup. Angie noticed Allison looking for Tim.

"He is waiting for you in room 2."

Allison smiled slightly as she replied "Thank you."

Tim was sitting in a chair reading some magazine when Allison walked into the exam room. She sat on the table as she waited for the doctor. A few minutes later, the nurse walked back into the room.

"Here is a gown. You'll need to change and I need to take your blood pressure."

Allison nodded as she held her arm toward the nurse. She looked over at Tim, who was watching the nurse intently.

"Allie, your blood pressure is too low. It is at 80 over 50."

Allison noticed a look of worry come across Tim's eyes as she sighed.

The nurse walked out of the room and Allison decided to begin to change. McGee noticed this and turned toward the wall. Allison frowned as she said "I am sure there is nothing new Tim."

Tim turned to her and replied "Just trying to be respectful."

The doctor walked in as Allison climbed back on the table. The doctor was a tall, red headed, middle aged woman. She first nodded McGee and walked over to him

"Hello. I am Dr. Wyatt. I am guessing you are the father?"

"Yes Ma'am." Tim said as she shook her head.

Dr. Wyatt nodded as she turned "Allie how are you?"

"Okay Dr. Wyatt." Allison stated as she noticed the doctor reading her chart.

Dr. Wyatt frowned as she questioned Allie "Are you still having headaches?"

"Yes doctor."

Dr. Wyatt wrote in Allie's chart and asked "What about the light-headiness?"

"It hasn't been as bad of late." Allison said as she looked at her hands.

"I see that your blood pressure was 80 over 50 today. Al, that is too low."

Allison began to cry "I don't know what to do doctor."

Dr. Wyatt looked at Tim then stood up to console Allison.

Tim cleared his throat "What will happen if her blood pressure doesn't go up?"

"In a week or so, I will have to put her a maturity leave. Right now she needs to drink plenty of water, eat some salty food and lay on her left side."

Tim nodded as he looked at Allison. The doctor smiled as she began her examination. The exam went great. The baby was healthy and growing perfectly. After the appointment was over Tim put the next appointment in his phone and took off to work without talking to Allison. Allison wished that McGee would have opened up more to her after the appointment.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two months later, Allison had been sent on maternity leave. Her pressure hadn't risen at all. Tony had made their movie night twice a week and Rebecca had enlisted Allison's help on her finals. Tim still didn't talk much to Allison. He had been to her two appointments and at his insistence Allie went on maternity leave which made Allison angry with him. Things were okay for the pregnancy. She had gained twenty-five pounds and tested negative for gestational diabetes. The baby was kicking harder and harder which was making Allison uncomfortable. She was having very weird food cravings that Tony had been trying to satisfy by bringing extra snacks to their movie nights. Allison started going to the doctor every two weeks.

Tim walked into the bullpen and was pulled behind the stairs by Tony.

"What doing you want DiNozzo?" McGee questioned knowing Tony was going to ask something.

Tony chuckled embarrassed at being caught "Probie, I need you to do me a favor. I know you're not inclined to do me a favor but hear me out."

"What is it Tony?" Tim asked as he shuffled from side to side.

Tony took a deep breath in as he began "I -- well-- Allison and I have been…"

That was all Tony was able to say when Tim punched him in the face. Tony went to the ground as Ziva walked around the corner.

"Tony -- McGee, what is going on?"

"Tony was about to tell me he had been seeing Allison." McGee said as he stood there shaking his stinging hand.

Ziva looked shockingly at Tony, who began to stand up holding his nose.

"Not _exactly_ Probie! I was going to say that Allison and I have been having movie night on Tuesdays and Thursday but I couldn't make it tonight. I was going to ask if you could go because she has been really sick and needs someone to be there."

Tim's eyes widened as he began apologizing "Oh Tony, I am sorry. I am well -- oh, uh, wait why me?"

"Because she loves you and you love her _OR_ she needs you because she cries herself to sleep most nights." Tony stated as he released his nose and wiggled it.

Tim looked down at his feet "What time and what do I need to bring?"

"Be there at eight. We usually order out but bring chicken noodle soup and some crackers. You will be watching Because I Said So." Tony stated as he recalled the information.

Tim frowned "Because I Said So?"

"It is her choice tonight but to tell you the truth, she will change her mind. I would say it will be Blood and Chocolate. Just be ready for her to cry at the sad or extremely lovey dovey parts Probie." Tony explained as he felt someone behind him "Hello Boss."

Tony winced as he felt a stinging slap to the back of his head. "Sorry Boss." Tony said as he ran toward his desk. Tim and Ziva followed behind Tony as Gibbs glared at them.

The team began working on a case and around eight -thirty Gibbs told everyone to go home. Tim was the first one to leave which pleased Tony. Tim stopped at a little diner close to Allison's and bought two bowls of chicken noodle soup. He arrived at her front door at 9:15. He knocked on the door but no one answered so he pulled out his key. He opened the door and smiled as he saw Allison sound asleep on her couch. He sat down the bag and walked over to the couch. He noticed she was laying on her left side as the doctor had told her. He couldn't help but notice how she laid her arm over her stomach protectively. He saw a book sitting open and face down on the couch beside her. He picked the book up and turned it over. It was a book of baby names. In that moment, all the anger, sadness, and resentment toward her was gone. Allison began to stir and Tim stood up quickly and wiped the tears from his eyes. He still had the book in his hands as Allison began to sit up but was having some difficulty. At this time, she noticed Tim standing in her apartment, staring at her.

"Tim! Um, what are you doing here?"

"I am playing Tony for the night." he explained as laid the book down and went to the bag filled with dinner "I brought dinner."

Allison bit her lip as she saw him lay down the book "I haven't felt much like eating today. What happen to Tony and why are you here?"

"You need to eat. I got home-made chicken noodle soup from that place you love. Tony asked me if I could fill in." Tim explained further as he handed her the bowl of soup and crackers "Want anything to drink?"

Allison smiled "Thank you for the soup. Can you get me water out of the fridge, please?"

Tim nodded as he walked to the fridge and brought the water to her "So what name have you picked out?"

Allison looked at Tim as said "I haven't pick out any names. I really wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Oh, uh, so what do you want to talk about?" Tim said in shock as he felt better about the fact she hadn't thought about any names.

Allison sighed "Well I know you wanted to honor James Nelson if you ever had a son. We have talked about him before but what about honoring Kate by naming your daughter after her?"

"Really? I mean are you sure? You never got to meet her but you would honor her like that?" Tim said as he blinked quickly.

Allison nodded slowly "The way you talk about her. I know she was a special person to you. From the stories you told about her, she was someone who impacted your life. I think it would be the right thing to do."

"So, her name would be Caitlyn?" Tim questioned as his eyes filled with tears.

Allison smiled brightly "Yes Caitlyn, um, what about Caitlyn Morgan. That was my mother's maiden name and is my middle name."

"Caitlyn Morgan. I love it." Tim stated as he smiled warmly at Allison. "So, back to what we were suppose to do, what movie do you want to watch?"

Allison chuckled as she looked at Tim "Smooth! What about Blood and Chocolate?"

"Sure" Tim replied as he stood up and grabbed the movie. After he put the movie into the DVD player, he sat down and asked "What's this movie about?"

Allison smiled as she said "A cross between Romeo and Juliet and Underworld."

"Oh! So, what is it about?" Tim questioned as he sat close to her.

Allison rolled her eyes "It's about a teenage girl who falls in love with a young man. Problem is that she is a werewolf and he is human."

"Okay, I get it now." Tim stated as he turned to watch the previews. Allison laughed as she continued to watch him. She noticed how he seemed more open to him. She smiled and turned to watch the movie.

The movie was halfway over when Tim looked at Allison, who had fell asleep again. He smiled as he turned the movie off and picked Allison up off the couch. Even at seven months Allison was small and easy to carry for Tim. He laid her in the bed and kissed her forehead. He turned to leave but Allison sleepily asked "Why don't you stay?"

Tim turned back to Allison and sighed "Are you sure?"

Allison nodded as she scooted closer to the edge of the bed. He quickly began to pull his jacket and shoes off.

Allison pointed out "You have pajamas in the top drawer. You also have work clothes in the closet and a toothbrush in the bathroom."

Tim chuckled as he began to prepare for bed. A few minutes later, he was laying beside Allison; he was as close as possible, with his arm over her side and hand on her stomach. They both laid quietly until Tim jumped and removed his hand. Allison chuckled as she pressed his hand to her stomach "Tim, this is your daughter, the future soccer player." Tim felt the baby kick again and began to laugh as he kissed the back of her neck. After the baby calmed down, both agents fell in a deep sound sleep.

The next morning Tim woke up to an empty bed. He looked around the room but didn't see Allison. He looked at the alarm which read _4:30am_. He sighed as he removed the covers and got out of bed. He walked into the living area and noticed the second bedroom door was open. He walked into the room to find Allison and her sister working on what looked to be a nursery. Allison turned to see Tim standing in the doorway.

She smiled as she said "Good morning."

"Morning." Tim said as he walked over to Allison "What time did you get up?"

Allison looked at her watch "An hour ago."

"This nursery looks great Al." Tim said as he looked around the room.

Allison smiled and shrugged "Well Rebecca has done most of the work. I just shopped and picked out supplies."

"Why don't I let you talk? If you need me Al, I will be in my room." Rebecca stated as she put down the hammer and walked out of the room.

Tim let out a deep breath and said "I am sorry Al."

"Tim, I should be the one to say sorry. I lied to you and hid the pregnancy." Allison said as she walked closer to Tim "I should have told you that night."

Tim looked down at his feet as he nodded "Yes, you should have told me but that is in the past."

Tim looked up as he stared straight into her eyes "I want to start over with you Allie."

Allison stared into his eyes as tears began to fall "Really?"

"Yes, let's start over." Tim said as he pulled her into a kiss. Allison's arm's circled Tim's neck as she deepens the kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes, when the two came up for air; Tim said "I need to get ready for work."

"Call off!" Allison stated as she kept her arms around his neck. Tim smiled as he put his hands around hers and unhooked her arms "You know Gibbs would kill me."

"I know!" Allison sighed as she pouted.

Tim smiled as he gave her a quick kiss "I'll see you tonight."

Allison nodded as she watched Tim walk out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

**So I am just going to warn everyone that part of this chapter has some violence. Please keep reading. Thank you.**

* * *

Tim arrived at work and noticed Tony sitting at his desk. Tim did a double take and stated "What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to see if everything went okay last night." Tony stated with a shrug as he stood up from his desk.

Tim nodded as he turned on his computer "Yes Tony, things went fine."

"Good. Oh, Abby wants to you down in her lab when you get in." Tony stated as he sat on Tim's desk.

Tim nodded as he stood up and walked to the elevator. Tim arrived in Abby's lab where he saw Abby typing on her computer. Abby looked up when she heard her doors open.

"Timmy!"

"What's up Abs?" Tim asked as he stood by her desk. Abby stood up and walked passed him back to her lab. When he followed her, he noticed everyone was standing in the lab as well.

Tim looked at Abby and questioned "What's going on Abs?"

"Oh Timmy, we are having a baby shower of course." Abby stated as she saw the guest of honor walk off the elevator.

Tim looked even more confused as he said "If this is a baby shower, shouldn't Allie be here?"

"I am." Allison stated from behind Tim as she smiled.

Tim turned to Allison and knew she was in on the party "You knew?"

Allison nodded as she took her coat off. Tim smiled as he turned to everyone and said "Thank you."

The party began as more people came down to Abby's lab. About an hour into the party Abby announced it was time to open presents.

Allison and Tim sat at a metal evidence table as Abby brought presents. Abby brought her presents to the couple first and as Allison opened it, everyone could tell Abby was excited. Allison had a huge smile on her face as she picked up the first present. Abby had bought the baby a Kelly green onesie that had "Geek in Training" in pink on the front. Tim glared as Allison smiled and thanked Abby. She looked at the rest of the gifts and in typical Abby fashion she had bought the baby a pink and white skull baby dress, a pink and black skull baby blanket, and a black and pink diaper tote. Tim rolled his eyes as he gave Abby a hug "You are trying to corrupt my daughter already."

Abby smiled as she handed the gifts Ziva had bought for the baby. Ziva bought a Johnson and Johnson bath gift set, two dresses, some bottles, and other baby accessories. Tony bought the baby some onesies, a stroller, and a few baby toys. Gibbs walked up to the couple and handed a picture to Allison.

"This is yours. I will deliver it after work tonight."

Allison showed the picture to Tim and smiled "Thank you Gibbs. I have been looking for a crib."

"Well that night you told me you were pregnant; I began to draw up plans for a crib. I hope you like it." Gibbs stated as he looked between the two agents.

Tim smiled as he said "Thank you boss."

"You're welcome Tim." Gibbs said as he walked back to the crowd.

Ducky brought his gifts up to the couple next. Ducky bought a healthcare kit, some diapers and baby wipes along with some oneies and two four-piece matching gift sets outfits. Palmer bought two more blankets, some burp clothes and bibs, and a little set of baby scrubs.

When the party ended, Tim and Allison realized they would have to buy little to nothing besides and the essentials. The couple also knew Tim's family and Allison's siblings were having baby showers as well. Tim helped Allison and Rebecca put the gifts in the car. Tim gave Allison a kiss before he said "I'll be home so don't carry anything heavy into the apartment."

"Okay, remember Gibbs is bringing that baby crib to the apartment tonight." Allison stated as she back away from Tim. He nodded as she sat into her seat. He watched as Allison and her sister left the Naval Yard.

Tim was on his way to his car when Gibbs walked beside him.

"DiNozzo is helping me load the crib into my truck. I will be at the apartment in an hour."

"Okay boss. Call when you get there and I'll come down to help." McGee stated "Thank you boss."

Gibbs smiled "It's nothing Tim. I remember when Shannon had trouble picking out a crib, so I decided _Hell, why not make one._ I did and she loved it."

Tim smiled sadly as Gibbs patted his back and jogged to the truck where Tony was waiting.

Tim arrived at Allison's apartment. He noticed Rebecca's car wasn't in her spot so he parked in her spot. She had mentioned spending the some time at her aunts. Tim unlocked the front door and walked up the stairs to Allison's floor. Tim stopped suddenly as he noticed the apartment door open slightly. He pulled out his gun and slowly opened the front door. He saw Allison lying on the ground. Tim noticed she was unconscious. He rushed in as he had done in Erin Kendall's apartment.

"Allie?" Tim whispered as he felt for a pulse. Tim felt a gun to the back of his head as he heard a man say "Drop the gun agent."

Tim put his gun down on the floor before he felt someone come up behind him and kick him in the back. Tim winced as he stopped himself from falling on top of Allison.

"Get up Agent McGee!" a man's voice demanded as he felt the gun pointed into his back.

Tim stood up and began to turn around "Don't move!"

"What do you want?" Tim questioned as he stood up with his hands up in the air.

The man started laughing as he said "You'll find out soon enough. Damon, check him."

Tim felt someone begin to search him. He looked down at Allison "Someone needs to check her."

"Wilson, check her out our dear Agent Wilder. We wouldn't want her to die before we find out who killed our brother would we?"

A tall, lanky man in all black bent down to check on Allison. Tim watched as Allison began to wake up. The man pulled out his gun as Allison became fully conscious. The first thing Allison noticed as Tim looking at her.

"Tim?" She stated as she began to sit up but felt a throbbing pain in her head "What's going on?"

Tim smiled sadly as another voice began to speak to her "Well, it's nice for you to wake up Princess."

"Who are you?" Allison stated as she began to get up but stopped when she noticed the guy pointing a gun at her.

"I am hurt Allie? I can't believe you don't remember me. Maybe a better look would help." The man said as he moved from behind Tim.

"Gibson!" Allison stated as she began to sit up.

Carter Gibson was a tall, stocky man with a black beard. He smiled grimly "Good of you to remember my dear." He pushed Tim as he ordered "Help her to her feet."

Tim quickly pulled Allison into his arms so she wouldn't fall down "She isn't going to be able to walk alone." Tim stated as he glared at the man.

Carter looked at Tim "Well Wilson here will help her. Won't you Wilson?"

"Yes sir." Wilson said as she forcefully grabbed Allison and began to walk out the door with her.

Carter looked toward Damon "Start the truck. I'll be there with Agent McGee in a few minutes."

Damon nodded as he walked out the door.

Carter walked toward McGee "It's a pity that I can't kill you now but I think I'll have some extra leverage with Allie if I keep you alive."

"If you hurt her in any way, I will kill you myself." Tim warned as he stood face and face with Carter.

McGee felt a crushing blow to his stomach. He doubled over in pain. "Maybe I will torcher you first but keep you alive to watch me kill her." Carter pulled Tim to his feet and shoved him toward the door.

Tim was pushed into the back of a truck that Allison was already in. Both looked at each other as the truck began to move.

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs and DiNozzo parked outside Allison's apartment at the same time Rebecca arrived. She met them at the door and allowed them inside the building. The three of them took the elevator to Allison's floor. Gibbs noticed the front door open at the same time Tony said "They couldn't even close the door before they got down and dirty. Tony winced as he felt Gibbs' hand meet the back on his head. Gibbs quietly pulled out his weapon as he and DiNozzo began to search the apartment.

"Clear!" both men shouted as Rebecca, who was told to remain outside the apartment, came running into the apartment "Gibbs, what's going on?"

Gibbs sighed as he holstered his weapon "Don't know. DiNozzo call…"

"Ziva, Ducky, Vance to meet us here." Tony finished Gibbs' thought.

Gibbs nodded "I'll call Fornell and her former team at the BAU."

"Gibbs, I -- what should I do?" Rebecca questioned as she felt tears running down her face.

Gibbs walked to Rebecca and hugged her "Stay with your aunt. We will call you with any information."

Rebecca nodded as Gibbs watched her with worry in his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Gibbs' team was working on the crime scene when Agents Monroe and Fornell walked into the apartment. Gibbs saw the agents walk in and stood up from the crouched position he was in "Thank you Tobias, John for coming."

"Anything for Allie." John said as he began to order his team "Do anything. I mean _anything_ Agent Gibbs or the rest of NCIS asks you to do."

The BAU agents began to walk toward the areas they were needed at.

"Do you know of anyone out for a grudge against Allison?" Gibbs questioned as he wrote in his notepad.

Agent Monroe cleared his throat as he spoke "The Gibson brothers had sent a threat against her life when she was still at the BAU. She didn't see it as much of a threat since two of the brothers were in prison, but a week ago Carter Gibson escaped."

"Wouldn't you think that would be information to have told us when he escaped Agent?" Gibbs hollered in frustration at Monroe.

Monroe lowered his head "Yes but we can't be for sure if the Gibson's are the ones who did this. There are many people who have threatened her in the past. It could be any one of those people."

"Well, you and your team better start tracking those people down Agent Monroe!" Gibbs stated as he looked at his friend Fornell.

"We will find them Jethro."

Tony looked up at Gibbs and nodded as the team began to pack up their evidence.

* * *

Allison and Tim were sitting in a dark room. Tim looked at Allison and asked "What is the story here Allie?"

"A few years ago, the Miami P.D. called for the BAU's help. There had been a string of rape - murders in Miami. The police had no leads so we came to help. Three days later, we caught a break. The killers left evidence. We found two men -- Carter and Dennis Gibson." Allison explained as Tim questioned "Brothers?"

Allison nodded as she spoke "Yes. There were three brother but we thought only two were involved. We caught the two who were killing the woman. A few weeks later, I got a letter threatening my life but I blew it off because the two were in jail."

"Too bad for you that I broke out of jail and my baby brother Damon has enlisted my help in making you pay for our brother's death." Carter said as he and the other men came into the room.

Tim stood in front of Allison "What happen to your brother was not her fault."

Carter laughed as he hit Tim in the stomach with a ball bat hard enough to hear ribs breaking. Tim doubled over for the second time as Allison helped lower him to the ground. She glared up at Carter as she said "He has nothing to do with this so let him go."

Carter smiled as he grabbed Allison's hair "Oh but sweetheart he does. You took someone I loved from me so I will take someone you love."

Carter passed her to his brother Damon as he hit Tim again in the stomach. This time McGee coughed up blood as he curled into the fetal position.

"Please, leave him alone!" Allison pleaded as she began to cry.

Carter looked at Allison then back at McGee "For now I will but your little boyfriend will be of great use. As for you, you are coming with us."

Carter grabbed Allison as she began to fight to stay with Tim, but stopped as he delivered a punched to her stomach.

An hour later, Tim painfully sat up against the wall. One of Gibson's goons was standing watch over him the door opened and Allison was pushed back into the room. Tim saw the bruises on Allison's face and tried to stand up. He couldn't stand the pain so he called out to her "Allie?"

Allison walked to where Tim was sitting "You okay"

"Been better." Tim said as he winced and watched her sit down. "What did they do to you?"

Allison shook her head "I'll live Tim. Here rest those ribs."

Tim lay down as best as he could on Allison's lap. Both agents tried to sleep.

The next morning, Tim was awakening by a sudden jolt to his side. When he opened his eyes, he saw Carter had pulled Allison up to her feet without moving Tim.

"Come on Lover boy." Carter said as Damon pulled Tim up on his feet. Both agents were brought into a room where two computers were set up.

"Here's the deal, I have been doing some research and found out Agent McGee is a computer genius at NCIS. So, here is your assignment, Your going to find out what prisoner killed my brother then little Miss Wilder here is going to get this prisoner out of jail so we can kill him."

Allison looked at Carter and said "What if we don't?"

"Good question my dear. Here is a little demonstration." Carter said with a chuckle as he watched Wilson grab a ball bat and hit Tim in the stomach with it. Tim fell immediately to the ground in pain. Allison was by his side until she was yanked by her hair to her feet.

"Now that you know what will happen. Let's get started shall we?"

Carter said as he pulled McGee to his feet and helped him to his computer. Allison looked over at him while she hid her own pain.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Gibbs was at NCIS Headquarters with Fornell, the BAU, and his team going through all the evidence. Tony flashed up a picture on the screen.

"This was Dennis Gibson. Killed about two years ago in a Florida prison. He and his brother Carter raped and killed close to twenty women before being captured by Agent Wilder's team at the BAU."

"Carter sent a threat against Allison about a year and a half ago and broke out of jail about three months ago." Monroe stated as he looked at his feet.

Ziva continued "The Gibson's younger brother Damon could be helping in the kidnapping of McGee and Wilder."

"Besides the obvious threat against Wilder. Why would they take two trained federal agents?" Fornell questioned as he sat at DiNozzo's desk.

Gibbs let out a deep breath while looking at the screen "McGee could be used as leverage against Allison. Whatever they want has to be linked to her."

Gibbs watched as Abby and Ducky both walked into the bullpen

"Gibbs! The blood in Allie's apartment was hers. There was no ammonic fluid so she isn't in labor." Abby said quickly as she hugged him.

Ducky added "But with the stress and blood loss, she could go into pre-term labor. The baby will have a hard time living unless she gets to the hospital."

"You all heard that! We need to work fast and find our agents!" Gibbs hollered as he began to hand out orders.

Allison was sitting at her desk when she felt another sharp pain. She took a deep breath and looked at Tim, who had stopped working when he noticed her wince. He sighed as he began to type on his computer. Allison noticed an encrypted file and opened it the way he had showed her how too. She shook her head as she read the message "_Are you okay?"_ came across the screen. Allison looked at Tim as another wave of pain hit her and winced as the pain engulfed her lower back. She let out a loud moan that alerted Tim.

"Allie? Al, are you okay?" Tim said as he rushed to her side.

Allison looked at Tim and grabbed his hand when the pain came again. He felt her squeeze as hard as she could.

"Al, I need you to breath for me."

"Something is wrong Tim. She is too early." Allison said as she winced again.

Damon walked up to the two as he asked "What is going on? Why are you up from your desk?"

"She is in pre-term labor. We have to get her to a hospital." Tim said as he stood Allison up and walked her to the corner of the room.

Damon shook his head "I'll have to ask my brother."

"If you wait too long both of them could die" Tim shouted as he pulled off his jacket and laid it under her head.

Damon closed his eyes "What do you need to help her right now?"

"Uh, I need a blanket, some ice or water, and some towels." Tim rattled off thing in his mind.

Damon returned with the items that Tim had requested.

"What else?" the young man asked as he began to get nervous.

Tim sighed "If you can't let us go to the hospital then let me call a friend and get instructions on what to do."

Damon shook his head as he saw Allison grab Tim's hand and began to moan again. Tim looked back at Allison as he felt her squeeze his hand again then Tim quickly looked at the young man again. Damon handed Tim the phone, and Tim dialed Gibbs' number as soon as he received. "Doctor Gibbs."

"McGee is that you?" Gibbs replied as he was shocked to hear his agents' voice.

Tim nodded as he looked at Allison, who was trying to breathe in as much as possible "Yes, she is in labor, doctor."

Gibbs blinked quickly as he motioned to the others "Can you tell me where you are Tim?"

"Uh," Tim began as he quickly looked at Damon then back to Allision "not for sure doctor. All I know is we are in an abandon building outside the Southside School, but we aren't allowed any help."

Tim wiped Allison hair out of her face as she began to sweat profusely "Allie, you have to breathe for me."

"Got it McGee! How bad is she?" Gibbs questioned as he put the phone on speaker.

Tim smiled as Allison "She is in a lot of pain boss."

"Timothy, how far are her contractions?" Ducky stated as he looked at Gibbs.

Tim looked at his watched and timed her contractions "Uh, about fifteen minutes apart doctor."

Ducky looked at Gibbs and sighed "My boy, just keep her calm and breathing until Jethro finds you."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice said over the phone. Ducky looked at Gibbs as they heard some grunting and yelling over the phone. Gibbs and his team left as quick as possible as Ducky said "I'll pray for you my dears."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

McGee was looking at Allison as a voice boomed overhead "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Tim turned to see Damon explaining to his brother "You idiot?"

Carter grabbed the baseball bat and hit Damon in the head repeatedly with the bat. Allison hid behind Tim as the gruesome turn of events began.

Carter grabbed Tim next and threw him into the chair "Did you find the guy?"

Tim looked at Allison, who began to sit up to watch "No!"

"Why not? I warned you what would happen." Carter said as he had his goons grab Tim's right arm. Carter grabbed the bat and slammed it into Tim's arm over and over. Allison stood up and made it over and stabbed Carter in the side with her knife, which caused Carter to fling her to the ground. He pulled the knife out and yelled "You little bitch!"

Allison looked to where Tim was and could tell he was in a lot of pain. She started crawl slowly backward as Carter pulled out a gun. He aimed the gun at Allison as he heard "Freeze Federal Agents!"

"Drop your weapon, or we will shoot."

Carter smiled as he looked at Allison then back at the federal agents. He shot his gun once into Allison's chest as he was shot death by the many federal agents. The other two goons held their hands up as they were surrounded.

Gibbs shouted "Get those paramedics in here now!"

"Boss, is she okay?" Tim questioned as he stood up holding his arm.

Tony ran up to Tim and stopped him from seeing the damage.

"Tony, please move? I need to see her." Tim pleaded as he saw Ziva stand beside Tony "No, p- p-- please tell me she'll be o-- okay?"

Tony grabbed Tim before he hit the ground "Whoa, there Probie."

Both agents looked at their boss as he helped the paramedics lift her on the gurney.

"Boss?" Tony questioned as he saw Gibbs and some more paramedics come to them.

"Ziva, go with Allison."

Ziva nodded as she ran off to catch the ambulance.

"Monroe, ride with McGee." Gibbs said to the head of the BAU.

He nodded as DiNozzo looked confused at his boss.

"DiNozzo, call McGee's parents and pick up Sarah." Tony nodded at his boss' orders. "Fornell, your boys can have the collar and crime scene."

Tobias nodded as he saw Gibbs' head off knowing he was going to talk to Allison's family.

Gibbs knocked on the door of Jessica Anspaugh's house and waited as Rebecca answered the door.

"Agent Gibbs, did you find Allie?"

Gibbs looked down as he asked "Can I come in?"

Rebecca nodded quietly as she let Gibbs inside the house.

"Where is your aunt Becca?" Gibbs questioned as he stood in the leaving room.

"I am right here Agent Gibbs. Is my niece alright?"

Gibbs sighed as he said "She was rushed to the hospital in labor with a gun shot wound."

"Oh my gosh!" Jessica said as she looked at her younger niece "Will she be okay?"

Gibbs shook his head "I am not for sure, but it didn't look good."

"What about Tim?" Rebecca questioned as she stood up.

Gibbs stood up as he said "Tim was being rushed to the hospital as well."

"We need to go to the hospital." Rebecca stated as she walked to the door.

Gibbs nodded as he followed behind the two women.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Gibbs and the two women walked into the waiting room where Gibbs' team, Director Vance, Monroe's team plus Unit Chief Proctor, Fornell, and Tim's family.

Gibbs walked up to Tony and asked a question "Any news?"

"No boss." Tony stated as he looked at the people who were filling the waiting room.

Ducky walked up to Gibbs and said "Jethro, I am going to try to find out any information on Timothy or Allison."

Gibbs nodded as he watched doctor walk toward the nurse's station. Gibbs sat down beside Abby, who laid her head on his shoulder.

Twenty minutes later, Ducky walked over to Gibbs "Timothy's doctor will be out in a moment and Allison is still in labor and delivery."

Gibbs sighed as he stood up "I need coffee!"

When Gibbs came back with his coffee, a couple in their early fifties walked up to him.

The woman began to speak "You're Agent Gibbs, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am I am." Gibbs stated as he looked at the couple again.

The woman had dark graying hair; her features were small and dark. The man had gray hair; he was tall, close to 6'2. He looked like an older Tim.

The man began to speak "I am Sam and this is Catherine. We are Timothy's parents. We want to thank you for taking our Tim on your team. He loves NCIS. "

"It is great to have Tim on the team. His intelligence is unmatched." Gibbs stated as he smiled at the couple.

The conversation was halted when a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Agent McGee's family?"

Tim's parents began to walk over with Sarah when his father looked at Gibbs. "You are as much Tim's family as we are."

Gibbs nodded as he followed McGee's family to the doctor.

The doctor began to speak "I am Dr. Murphy. Agent McGee came in with a ruptured spleen, multiple broken ribs, and a broken right arm. We operated on his spleen and arm. He is stable at the moment and in recovery."

Catherine wiped her eyes "Can I see my boy?"

"In about an hour, Agent McGee will be moved into ICU. He will be able to have visitors but only two at a time." Dr. Murphy explained to Tim's family.

Sarah smiled sadly "Doctor."

"Yes Miss." the doctor replied as he turned back the family.

Sarah asked the doctor "Is there any news on Agent Wilder?"

"I haven't heard anything but I will check." the doctor said with a nod as he walked out of the room.

Gibbs walked over to his team and the FBI and gave an update on Tim.

"So, he will be okay Gibbs?" Abby questioned with hope in her eyes.

Gibbs sighed as he looked at he other agents "Physically maybe, mentally, I am not for sure yet."

"What about Allison? Is there any news about her?" Ziva asked as she stood up from beside Tony.

Gibbs shook his head as he answered "No Ziva. There is no news."

The agents were interrupted when a nurse came to tell McGee's parents that they could see him.

A few minutes later, Sarah came out and walked up to Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs." Sarah began as Gibbs turned toward the younger woman "I talked the nurse into allowing the whole team to come in and see Tim."

Gibbs smiled as he watched his team stand up and follow Sarah. Tony noticed his boss wasn't following the group.

"Boss?" Tony questioned as he stopped walking to the door.

Gibbs looked at his senior agent "Go DiNozzo, I'll wait here with Allison's family for news."

Tony nodded as he followed the rest of the team into ICU.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sarah walked into her brother's room with the team. When they saw Tim for the first time, it was hard for each of them. Abby had tears in her eyes as she walked over to Tim and put a hand to his face. She wiped some hair from his forehead as she assessed his injuries. Tony stood at the door and could not move. Sure he gave McGee a hard time but Tim is a brother to Tony. Seeing Tim beat up this badly just sent chills up his spine. Ziva walked over to where Abby was standing and grabbed a hold of Tim's good arm. She noticed Tim's parents had backed away to allow his second family a chance to see Tim. Ziva looked at his parents and asked "Did the doctor say when he would awaken?"

Sam looked at his son and sighed "The doctor said it should be anytime now. I am just hoping we hear something about Allie before he awakes."

"As do I Mr. McGee." Ziva said as she sadly looked at Tim.

Tony couldn't take the site any longer and quickly left the room. Ziva noticed Tony walk out and excused herself as she followed him out of the room.

She hollered for him as he kept walking. Tony slowed down to allow Ziva to catch him.

"What are you doing Tony?" Ziva questioned as she noticed his angered posture "I know you are scared crapless but McGee needs you."

"Shitless Ziva and I am there for him, but looking at what they did to him just makes me so angry. That is our Probie in there, who has lost his girlfriend and possibly his child. Of all the people in this world, McGee doesn't deserve this."

"Tony, we do not know anything about Allie or the baby yet. They are fighting for their lives as we speak. No, McGee doesn't deserve this but it has happen and we will be here for him regardless about what happens." Ziva replied as she stood closer to Tony.

Tony looked Ziva in the eyes "Your right Ziva. It's just; you saw Allie and she didn't look good when they brought her in."

"No she didn't but she was alive when she was brought in." Ziva stated as she looked Tony in the eyes.

Tony let out a deep breath as he said "Let's find out if there is any news on Allie."

Ziva nodded and followed Tony into the waiting room. When they arrived, Gibbs was talking with the doctors as Rebecca and Jessica were hold onto each other crying. Ducky saw the two agents and walked over to them.

"Ducky?" Ziva said as she watched the doctor walked over to them.

Ducky sighed as he began "The doctor has delivered the baby and Allison is in surgery. She isn't doing well. They have revived her twice, once during the delivery and once right after they delivered. She has a lot of blood and isn't doing so well."

"How is the baby doing?" Tony questioned as he saw Gibbs walking toward them.

Ducky replied quickly "Ah, she is doing surprisingly well for being two months early and being through the trauma that she has been in."

"How is Tim doing?" Gibbs asked as he walked up to the group.

Ziva looked at Tony then spoke "He hasn't woke up yet but should soon Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded as he said "Stay here with Allison's family. Duck, lets go talk to Tim's family."

Ducky nodded as he followed Gibbs to McGee's room.

Gibbs and Ducky walked into the room and saw Abby sitting with McGee's family.

Abby turned to see Gibbs and questioned "Gibbs have you heard anything about Allie?"

"Abs, Can you go with Ducky while I speak to Tim's family?" Gibbs asked as he walked toward her.

She nodded with a puzzled look and followed Ducky out of the room. When they were alone, Sam looked at Gibbs and pleaded "Please tell me you have some good news to tell my boy."

"The doctor just talked with Allison's family and me. The doctor just delivered the baby. She is doing very well considering. The doctors are doing everything they can but Allison has lost a lot of blood."

Sam looked at his wife then back to Gibbs "Thank you Agent Gibbs."

"You can call me Jethro." Gibbs stated as he looked at Sam.

Sam nodded as he began to say something when Sarah hollered "Tim! Are you awake?" She looked at her family "He just squeezed my hand."

Everyone looked at Tim and noticed the young man was blinking his eyes. Sam and Catherine were at his bedside.

"Tim." Catherine said as she rubbed her son's forehead.

Tim struggled to talk as he said "M--Mom, Dad..What's going on?"

"Tim, Hun, you just hand surgery so let's try to rest." Catherine said as she tried to keep him calm.

Tim winced as he tired to sit up and quickly lay back down "W--where's Allie?"

"Sarah, can you please get Tim's doctor?" Sam questioned as he turned toward his daughter. Sarah nodded as she left the room quickly. Gibbs watched as both Tim's parents tried to keep his mind off Allison.

"Agent McGee. It is good to see you awake." Doctor Murphy said as he walked into the room "How's the pain?"

Tim winced again as he tried to get comfortable "It's about an 8 or 9."

"I'll get something for that. Any other questions?" Doctor Murphy questioned as he wrote in Tim's chart.

Tim cleared his throat "Where is my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Oh, you mean the agent that came in with you? I do believe she is still in surgery." Doctor Murphy stated as he began giving Tim the pain medication.

Tim looked at his parents then back at the doctors as he began to feel sleepy. Tim tired to fight the feeling but succumb to the medicine.

Doctor Murphy looked at Tim's parents "The baby is his child as well?"

"Yes doctor." Sam said as he watched over his son.

The doctor sighed as he said "I'll check on Agent Wilder's condition and will be back with a report."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor left as Rebecca and Jessica walked into the room with Tony, Ziva and Abby. Gibbs nodded as everyone walked into the room. Rebecca cleared her throat as she looked at Tim's family "I am Allison' sister. My name is Rebecca. I thought you all might want to meet your granddaughter and niece."

Sam smiled as he looked at his wife "We would like that Rebecca."

Jessica smiled as she said "I am Allison's aunt. I can show you where your granddaughter is and Becca will stay here with Tim."

Sam and Catherine walked out of the room with Jessica to see their granddaughter. Sarah walked out a few minutes later with Abby who had Ziva promise to call if Tim woke back up or if they found out news about Allison.

Twenty minutes later, another doctor walked into the room.

"Is Rebecca Wilder and Agent Gibbs in here?"

"Yes." Two voices said as Rebecca and Gibbs stood up.

Outside the room, the doctor introduce himself.

"My name is Doctor Hackman. I have been working on Agent Wilder."

Rebeeca interrupted "How is my sister?"

"I am sorry we did everything we could but we couldn't get her stable after her C-Section." Doctor Hackman explained as he watched Rebecca begin to cry "I am so sorry for your loss."

Gibb nodded as he said "I want out M.E. to do the autopsy."

"Of course Agent Gibbs." Doctor Hackman said as he walked toward the main hallway.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Rebecca as she cried. Tony and Ziva walked into the hallway when they heard the crying.

"B--." Tony said but quit when he saw Gibbs face. Gibbs shook his head as Ziva pulled her cell phone out and went back into the room. Ducky and Palmer walked into the hallway as Gibbs held Rebecca.

"Oh dear." Ducky said as he walked to Gibbs and switched places with him "Come my dear, I saw an empty waiting room down the hall."

Ten minutes later, Jessica, Abby, Sam and Catherine walked into Tim's room.

"What's going on Gibbs? Ziva told me to bring everyone back to Tim's room." Abby said as she noticed the faces of Ziva and Tony.

"Where's Becca?" Jessica said as she looked around the room

Gibbs stood up and walked over to Jessica "Please sit."

"What is going on? Where is?" She began until Jessica looked into Gibbs' eyes "No! No! Please tell me you aren't going to tell me my baby is gone?"

Gibbs swallowed hard as his heard everyone's reactions " I am sorry Ms. Anspaugh."

"Where is Becca?" Jessica said as she stood up.

Gibbs sighed as he told Jessica "She is in the waiting room down the hall with our M.E."

Jessica nodded as she followed Gibbs down the hall. Sarah looked at her parents, who both were crying, and turned to look at her brother.

"How are we going to tell Tim?" Sarah said as she looked at everyone.

Sam stood up to walk to Sarah " I don't know Sarah. I just don't know."

Abby watched Tim's family and decided to leave them alone. She along with Ziva and Tony left the room. Abby looked at Tony and began to cry. Tony pulled Abby into a hug.

"I promised Tony. I promised myself no more becoming attached to people at NCIS. This is why Tony." Abby rambled as she hugged Tony" After Kate and the Director, I told myself not to get close, becuase this is what happens when I get close. People die and I don't like it when my friends die."

Tony looked at Ziva and sighed " I know Abs. I know."

"We have to be here for Timmy. This isn't going to be easy for him." She said as she let of Tony and hugged Ziva.

Tony smiled sadly "No it won't be easy."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Gibbs and Ducky discussed Gibbs' decision for Ducky to autopsy Allison's body. Ducky agreed and decided to leave and begin the paperwork for transfer. Gibbs walked into Tim's room as Tim began to awaken again. Sam and Catherine stood up as they noticed Tim beginning to move. Catherine smiled as she wiped the tears that began to fall. Tim blinked a few times before wincing as he moved quickly to look around the room. The pain reminded him of the reason why he was at the hospital. Tim looked around his room at his family and friends. "Mom...... Dad, where is Allie?"

Catherine looked at her husband then back to her son. She began to cry and turned away from her son. Tim caught the movement and quickly looked at the people in the room "Please, tell me Allie is okay?"

Gibbs sighed as he walked closer to his youngest agent "Boss, please tell me?"

Gibbs looked Tim directly in his eyes "Tim, I'm --."

"No! She can't be. Allie, she isn't? Don't tell me she is gone." Tim replied as he shook his head.

Gibbs looked at his agent breaking "I am so sorry Tim."

"NO! Allie is okay. She--" Tim stopped as he quickly remembered what had happened "Carter Gibson shot her while she was in labor."

Gibbs nodded quietly as Tim continued "The...The ba....baby? How is she?"

"She's perfect Timothy." Catherine said as she stood by her son's bed.

Tim looked up at his mother "Al...Allie did.....didn't make it?"

"No sweetheart, the doctors did all they could but she's gone." Catherine said as she gently rubbed Tim's hair off his forehead.

Tim began to feel tears run down his face as he tired to soak all the information he was given in his brain. Sarah quickly walked out of the room and Ziva followed the younger woman out of the room.

"Sarah!" Ziva hollered as she followed behind the younger woman. Sarah turned toward Ziva as tears ran down her face.

"Sorry. I just can't take seeing my big brother breakdown like that." She said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Ziva smiled sadly as she nodded "That is okay. No one expects you to be brave all the time."

"But I should be right now. Tim will need me to be strong for him. I can't break down like this in front of him." Sarah explained as she sat in a hospital chair.

Ziva sighed as she sat by Sarah "Yes, Tim will need you. He will need all of us but you have to allow yourself time to grieve or you won't be of no use. Tim told me how close you were becoming to Allie."

"Yes I am. I want her to be my maid - Well, I mean I wanted her to be my maid of honor in my wedding. I was very closer to her."

Ziva noticed the young girl beginning to cry and Ziva put her arm around Sarah and allowed Sarah time to cry.

Meanwhile, Tim was trying unsuccessfully to get out of bed. Abby and Tony stood by the door as Gibbs and Tim's parents tried to keep him in bed.

"I need to see her. She's fine. I know she is. Let me show you." Tim said as he began to move his legs over the side of the bed.

Catherine put a hand on her son's shoulder "Timothy, you need to stay in bed. You just had surgery."

"No! No! I need her mom. She wanted to be a mother. We just named our daughter." Tim said with a wince as he sat up using his good hand to pull himself up.

Sam frowned as he and Gibbs stood in front of Tim "Tim, listen to your mother. We don't need to risk more serious injuries by getting out of bed."

"Can someone please get me a wheelchair?" Tim questioned as he ignored his parent's pleas and stood up.

Gibbs stood in Tim's way and looked him in the eyes "Tim, she is gone. She is on her way to NCIS for autopsy."

"What? No, don't tell me that! This is all your fault!" Tim shouted as he looked Gibbs in the eyes.

"Timothy!" Catherine scolded as she couldn't believe what he son had said to his boss.

Gibbs smiled as he looked at Tim's parents "Its okay."

"No, its not okay boss. If you hadn't offered her that job she wouldn't have been in danger. She would have been teaching somewhere away from D.C." Tim explained as his eyes never left Gibbs.

"Timmy?" Abby said as she and Tony were shocked at McGee's statements.

Gibbs looked back toward the two and quickly shook his head while Tim sat back on the bed. Gibbs quickly hit the nurses' button as he saw Tim stare at him with a cold expression.

"Take care of him." Gibbs said as he looked at Tim's parents and walked toward Abby and Tony "I can take his blame."

As the three of them left the room, Doctor Murphy walked into the room with two nurses and helped Tim into bed. The doctor gave Tim some medication to allow him to sleep.

Gibbs stood outside the hospital, when Director Vance walked up to him.

"Gibbs, how is McGee?"

"Not well Leon. Being that his girlfriend just died and he is a single father. Not too mention the beating he took." Gibbs stated with a glare at Vance.

"Right! I came to tell you that Agent Wilder was awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom and the Attorney General awarded her the Exceptional Heroism award, an award the McGee has won as well." Vance explained as he watched Tony and Ziva walk up to them. "You all are need back at NCIS."

Tony and Ziva looked at Gibbs who nodded at Vance "DiNozzo and David can go back and work with Keating, Wilson, and Jardine. I'll send Abby back and stay with Tim."

Tony began to ask "Are you sure boss?"

Gibbs gave Tony a glare "You wouldn't have said it if you weren't sure. Sorry Boss."

Tony and Ziva left as Gibbs looked at Vance. "I'm going to stay here until McGee is released."

Vance nodded as he spoke "Very well. Let Agent McGee know that he can have as much time as he needs."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A week later, the team including Tim was on their way to Allison's funeral. Jessica decided to keep the funeral in the D.C. area. Tim looked around as the priest was speaking about Allison. So many people was at the funeral which seem to include all of Allison's siblings. Tim had wished that he could have met them at a better time. Gibbs, Fornell, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Palmer, Ducky and Director Vance were sitting in the two rows behind Tim and Allison's family. Tim's family was seated behind the team even Brian had made the funeral. The BAU team was in attendance as well which included Unit Chief Stanley Proctor, Agent John Monroe, and former agent Susan Erickson.

When the funeral ended, Tim stood along Allison's family as everyone said their condolences. Director Vance quickly made his way to McGee.

"Agent McGee, I am sorry for your loss. Please know you can come back whenever you are ready."

Tim nodded quickly as he said "Thank you Director." Tim noticed the only member of NCIS who hadn't spoken to him was Gibbs.

"Ready to head home Tim?" Catherine questioned as she noticed her son watching Gibbs get into his car.

Tim looked at his mother "I want to go to the hospital mom"

Catherine nodded as Tim and his family left the cemetery.

A week later, Tim was spending all of his time in the NICU nursery with his daughter. Tim hadn't spoke to Gibbs since he left the hospital. His parents had been in and out of town since he left the hospital. Sarah hadn't left his side due to being on Christmas break. Gibbs and his team had been working on a few cases but things had slowed down.

Gibbs walked into the nursery and saw Tim talking to his daughter.

"Hey little one! Daddy is back. I told you I would be back didn't I?" Tim said with a smile "My little Morgan, I went to see Mommy's grave today. I wish you could have met her."

Gibbs stated quietly "So do I Tim."

"Boss, I.....when......I didn't know you were standing there." Tim said as he looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled as he looked down at the small baby "I just got here McGee. So you named her Morgan?"

"Allison's middle name was Morgan as well as her mother's maiden name and we talked about honoring Kate or Jim depending on the sex of the baby. So we named our little girl Caitlyn Morgan. You know I never told her I loved her." Tim said as he looked over his daughter incubator.

Gibbs walked closer to Tim "I think she knew Tim. I know she loved you too."

"How am I? How did you? Boss, I don't know what to do? I don't know how to raise a child alone. Allie was supposed to be here. She's not and I don't know how to move on. Boss, how do I move on? How did you move on? When does the pain go away?" Tim rambled as he wiped tears that were falling.

Gibbs put his hand on Tim's shoulder as he began to feel the young man sob "First off, you will never raise your daughter alone. Between your family, Allison's family, and your NCIS family, you will never be alone. Secondly, you will always love Allison. You will always remember her but moving on will take time. Hell Tim, I don't know if I ever moved on. Just make sure to talk to someone about it, please don't hide it. And last, the pain will never go way, not completely. It will lesson over time but it doesn't mean you don't love her or miss her."

"Boss, I know you don't believe in apologizes but I am sorry for saying her death was your fault." Tim stated as he noticed his mother in the doorway "Mom, come to kick me out?"

Catherine smiled as she walked toward her son "Yes sweetheart. Hello Agent Gibbs."

"Hello Mrs. McGee." Gibbs said as he watched Tim kiss his mother "Tim, no need to apologize."

Tim smiled as he followed his mother out the door. Gibbs stood and watched as little Morgan moved some in her incubator. Gibbs noticed how much she looked like her mother. He smiled as he thought about holding Kelly for the first time as a father. Gibbs smiled sadly as he noticed Allison's sister walk into the nursery.

"Agent Gibbs, how are you?" Rebecca questioned as she sat beside the incubator.

Gibbs cleared his throat "Good. How about you?"

"I'm good. I start back to school soon so I want to spend time with my niece." Rebecca stated as she pulled a book out of her backpack.

Gibbs smiled as he looked at the book "Goodnight Moon?"

"What? Allison use to read this book to me when I was little. I love this book." Rebecca said as she looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head "I didn't say anything. May I listen?"

Rebecca smiled as she nodded and began "

"_In the great green room_

_There was a telephone,_

_And a red balloon_

_And a picture of --."_

Gibbs remembered when he read this same book to his daughter.

"_Goodnight stars_

_Goodnight air_

_Goodnight noises everywhere._

_The End!"_


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Thank you to all the read and to those who reviewed this story. I really enjoyed writing this even though it is sad. I hope to put up my next story soon.

Kelley

* * *

McGee was sitting in the bullpen finishing a case report. The whole week had been slow for the team but Tim didn't mind since it was the year anniversary of Allison's death. Sarah walked off the elevator holding a chocolate haired twin of Allison. Morgan saw her father and began clapping her hands.

"Yes there is your daddy Morgan." Sarah said as she let Morgan down to walk to her father.

Morgan smiled widely as she clapped walking to her father "Dada!"

Tim stood up from his desk and walked around the desk "Hey baby! What have you been doing with Aunt Sarah today?"

Morgan laughed as Tim picked her up and tossed her into the air. He looked at his sister "I am almost done here. If you need to do something she can stay with me."

"I do need to finish some wedding details but I'll be back in an hour." Sarah said as she handed Tim the diaper tote.

Tim nodded as he said "Thank you Sarah."

She smiled as she stepped forward and kissed her niece. Sarah walked toward the elevator as Ziva and Tony came into the bullpen with dinner.

Ziva smiled as she saw Morgan sitting on her father's lap chewing on a teething ring. Tony rolled his eyes as Ziva laughed "I was right. HA! Good idea buying the applesauce and fries."

Tony shook his head as he put the food down and watched Ziva pick Morgan up and blow kisses on her stomach.

Tim smiled as his teammates began playing with the baby.

After the talk with Gibbs, Tim took two weeks maternity leave that is given to new fathers. Morgan was out of the hospital a month after Allison's death. Gibbs was right that Tim wouldn't have to raise the baby alone. Tim's mom stayed throughout the first two months but went home on the promise to be in on every other weekend. Sarah was there anytime Tim needs something even there when he didn't need anything. Abby took to being the god-mother too heart. She spent the whole two months taking care of Morgan and Tim. She knew when Tim needed spaces as well as when he needed a friend. Ziva and Tony were making bi-weekly movie nights a must for Tim. Every week Abby would watch Morgan while Tim went to Tony's apartment. Gibbs made sure Tim had time to take Morgan to any appointments and was there for Tim when he needed time to talk. Tim was ordered to see a therapist but went to Ducky instead. Ducky was the person who gave Tim the okay to come back to work. Rebecca and Jessica stay in Tim's life as well. Rebecca decided to move in with her aunt and allowed Tim to move into Allison's apartment since it was ready for the baby. They were around to make sure Tim knew he wasn't alone in raising Morgan.

Time left NCIS an hour later with his daughter and sister. Sarah waited in the car as Tim took his daughter to the gravesite.

_Allison Morgan Wilder_

_RIP_

_Beloved Mother, Daughter and Girlfriend._

_1980 - 2008_

"Say Hi to your Mommy Morgan." Tim said as he held his daughter in front of the grave. "I miss you Allie."

Tim put Morgan on the ground and led her to the grave.

"Lay those flowers on the ground."

Morgan smiled at her father and laid the flowers down on the ground.

"Good job Morgan." said another voice behind them.

Tim turned to see Gibbs standing behind them "Boss, I--uh."

"Sorry, I didn't know you were being here this late McGee." Gibbs stated as he walked closer.

Tim smiled as he picked up his daughter "We just left NCIS."

"I brought her a rose." Gibbs began as he laid the flower down on the grave "I'll be going now."

Gibbs began to walk away until he heard "Ba." come from Morgan.

He turned back to McGee and smiled as he saw Morgan reaching out for him.

"Ba." Morgan said again as Tim and Gibbs looked at her.

"Boss, I think that Morgan wants to you stay." Tim said as he looked at his daughter.

Gibbs smiled as he received Morgan from Tim "Tim, I told you that you wouldn't be raising this child on your own."

Tim smiled as he watched Morgan give kisses to Gibbs.


End file.
